Meant to Be
by glenncoco4
Summary: Kensi and her daughter have been alone for so long, but what happens when a particular shaggy blonde waltzes into their lives?
1. Chapter 1: Meant to Be

_A/N: I've got big plans for this one._

* * *

She watches as the little brunette beauty runs down the aisle towards her with a shaggy haired might she say quite handsome man in tow. "Mommy! Mommy! Did you see me?!"

Pride shines in her eyes as she bends down wrapping up the tiny brunette that is her whole world in her arms. "Yeah, I saw you, baby. You did an awesome job! I'm so proud of you." She places a kiss to her daughter's cheek and turns her attention towards the blonde man. "Hi, I'm Kensi Blye."

He takes her offered hand. "Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Ms. Blye. I'm Marty Deeks."

She sends him a smile. "It's so nice to meet you, too. Chloe can't stop talking about you and how fun Mr. Marty's class is. And it's Kensi."

Returning her smile with one of his own, he nods. "Well, she's a pretty special girl. But you already know that."

They both look over at the sound of giggling erupting from the little girl being chased by a brown haired boy. Smiles lighting up both their faces at the scene before them then turning back to continue their conversation, something unexpected happens.

As mismatched chocolate orbs meet those of cerulean blues the term Zing is the only word that makes sense.

Shaking her herself out of her daze, she tries to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Chlo, time to go."

The little girl pouts as she walks over to her mother. "Mommy, I don't want to go."

"Okay, I guess that ice cream will have to eat itself then."

At those words the mini version of herself runs over, taking her hand. "You're welcome to join us Mr. Deeks."

"Yeah, Mr. Marty, come with us!"

He shares a look with Chloe and then looks back towards her mother. "Yeah, okay. Just let me lock up and I'll meet you guys in the parking lot."

The brunette and blonde laugh as the exuberant six year old jumps for joy. "Yay!"

* * *

As the three walk out to their cars, Kensi feels a tug on her arm. Looking down she sees the pleading look in her daughter's deep brown eyes. "Okay. Okay."

"Marty." She hopes he can't hear the hesitancy in her voice.

Stopping in his tracks, he turns towards the duo, giving them his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Chloe was wondering….." She feels the tug on her arm once again. "We were wondering if you'd like to come to our house for lunch tomorrow."

The smile that lights up his face is all she needs to know. "Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. We got the rest covered, right, Chlo?" Kensi looks down at her beaming daughter.

"Right!"

He tries to stay calm, but the feeling in the pit of his stomach is making it very hard to do. "Alright. Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

He takes a deep breath, smoothing out his clothes to make sure he's as presentable as necessary. Bringing his fist up, he knocks on the door twice before he hears what he can only assume is Chloe's bare feet hitting the floor as she runs to the door.

"Hi, Mr. Marty!"

"Hey there, Chloe." He gives her a smile.

"Puppy!" His attention turns away from the little girl towards his trusty sidekick.

He smiles as she runs forward, running her hands through his hair. Looking back up at the sound of another pair of foot steps his brain turns to jelly when he sees the tall vision dressed in red walk towards him. "This is Mon….Monty."

"Hi, Marty."

Words. What are words? "Hhh…hiiiii. Hi, Kens." He gathers himself, hoping he's not making a complete fool of himself. "You look beautiful."

Shocked at his words and the butterflies that erupt within her stomach, she gives him a shy smile. "Thank you."

They make no move to break their locked gaze. Eyes dancing with something neither of them have felt before. They're finally broken out of their trance when a barking Monty drags an exuberant little girl through the front door.

"Come in."

As they walk through the door he becomes a little more nervous than before. "I hope it's okay that I brought him. I thought Chloe would enjoy it and Monty needs to get rid of some of the what little energy he has."

She walks into the open kitchen towards the stove, stirring something. "Of course it okay. She's been begging me to get her a dog for months so maybe this will help stop the nagging."

"Well, I'm happy to help." He sits on the bar stool at the island and watches her as she moves around the kitchen like it's nothing. "So what is it that you do?"

Stoping what she's doing, she looks out the window, taking a peak at her girl and the dog she's seemingly fallen in love with playing in the backyard. Once she's satisfied that they're okay, she turns her attention back to the man whose effecting her like she doesn't even know what. "I'm a personal trainer. I have my own studio on Pico."

"Wow, that's really great."

She gives him a questioning look.

"No, I really mean that. To be able to take care of your daughter, be there for her all the time, working full time and doing it alone no less. You're like a real life Wonder Woman."

The faint smile that spreads to her face tells him that she doesn't think so. "Thanks, I do my best. My parents try to help out as much as they can. Sometimes it feels like I'm not doing enough. But I'd do anything for her."

"I-"

"Mommy, me and Monty are hungry."

They both shake their heads, trying to rid the buzzing feeling from their heads.

"Okay, sweetie. Go wash your hands and then we'll eat."

* * *

He brings his napkin to his lips to wipe away the last remnants of his dinner. "Well, that has got to be the best meal I have ever had. Thank you, Kensi."

"Thank you, mommy."

She sends him a grateful smile. "I'm glad you both liked it."

He shakes his head. She's a super mom, this he knows. She probably doesn't get the praise she deserves most days but he can change that. "Love."

"What?"

Marty sends her a smile and then turns to her mini version. "We both loved it. Right, squirt?"

Chloe nods in agreement. "Right!"

Nothing else can be said before the seven year old's attention span shoots to another subject. "Mr. Marty, do you wanna watch Moana?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

* * *

A few hours later the credits begin to roll and Kensi looks over to find her daughter beginning to nod off. "Alright, kiddo, say goodnight to Mr. Marty and go get into your jammies."

The little girl slowly begins to get up and gives a half wave to her teacher as she makes her way out of the living room. "Goodnight, Mr. Marty."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

The adults share yet another smile as they see her get a sudden burst of energy and runs down the hall towards her bedroom singing.

He doesn't want the night to end, but seeing as though they've all had a long day he knows he'd better before he does something stupid. Like spill his feelings for this beautiful woman that he just met standing before him. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Let me walk you out."

They stop at the door, neither wanting to say goodbye. "I had a really great time today, Kensi. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome. We loved having you. Maybe we could-" She's interrupted when he blurts out the words.

"Would you wanna go out with me some time?"

A blush rises to her cheeks. "Yeah. Yeah, I would like that very much."

Their eyes lock not for the first time today. He takes a slight step forward closing the distance between them. _90/10. _He repeats to himself. After a few seconds he's scared he went too far but then her lips are on his and _WOW. _

The kiss doesn't last as long as either would like but it's a start. A start to the beginning. "How about tomorrow night?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Would you go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, tomorrow is great."

"Great." He leans forward, placing another brief kiss to her lips. "See you tomorrow, Kens."

"Bye."

She smiles as she shuts the door and slides down to the floor her legs now in a gelatin like state. _That kiss. Wow._ The sound of her daughter calling for her pulls her out of her trance. And what a trance it was.


	2. Chapter 2: Something Real

_A/N: First date. Here we come!_

* * *

He doesn't get nervous. Why is he so nervous? Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door. He hears some rustling and then her call through the door.

The door opens and he's left speechless. He's pretty sure she's the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. Tight blue jeans clinging to her legs, a loose black blouse, hair down wavy but that's not what gets him. What gets him is the bright smile that graces her face. That beautiful smile that sends sparks throughout his body. "Wow. You look beautiful. Then again, you always do."

The heat rises to her cheeks. She doesn't know what it is about this man that has her feeling like a giddy teenager. Deciding to try and not think about it too much, she takes his offered arm, closes the door and they make their way to what something deep inside her says will be her last first date.

* * *

They've been in the car for about fifteen minutes now, a comfortable silence throughout the cab of the truck. "So where are we going?"

As they pull up to a red light, he turns to look at her, giving her his full attention. "Well there's a movie showing at the park tonight and I may or may not have packed a picnic for us."

When he turns to look at her his smile does something to her. It's so infectious that she can't help but smile herself. "That sounds nice. What movie are we seeing?"

"Now that's a surprise." Sending her a wink before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

They step out of the truck at the same time. She stands there and watches as he grabs the basket and blanket out of the backseat and walks over to her.

There's that damn smile again. If she isn't careful, she'll end up running into a tree it's so mesmerizing to her.

"Ready?"

"Here let me help you." Before he can refute her, she grabs the blanket and holds it in her arms waiting for him to take the lead.

* * *

Once they find a spot and get settled on the blanket, Marty grabs the basket containing their dinner.

She watches as he takes out the items one by one, smiling at how thoughtful he is. She's never experienced a man going through this amount of effort before and she finds herself really liking it.

"We got some chicken salad sandwiches."

The smile that's been plastered on her face ever since she opened her front door still shining through.

"Fresh strawberries and grapes."

"Mmmmm."

The last item he pulls out makes her mouth water and his smile grow wider at her reaction. "And a little birdie told me you like chocolates so…."

"Are those…." She stops when he lifts the lid revealing the decadent chocolates.

"Raspberry truffles from Compartes."

Her pearly whites shine bright, loving that this date has been the best date she's ever had and it's barely even started. "So, now will you tell me what we're watching?"

He sighs dramatically. "I guess." This is make it or break it, oh god, what if he screwed this up? "How do you feel about Leonardo DiCaprio?"

"Are you? Are we? We're watching Titanic?!"

He's not really sure if she's exited but when she leans forward and brings her lips to his for a quick peck he's all but certain he didn't screw up.

She sees the shock written across his face and the heat rise to his cheeks, making her blush all the same. She honestly doesn't know what came over her. "Sorry, I-"

"No, I was just worried that you wouldn't like the movie and I screwed up and you just…." He places his hand over hers that's resting on the blanket. "I'd really like to try that again."

Without a second thought she's leaning forward as he brings his hand up, cradling her face in his palm. His calloused thumb rubbing back and forth across her soft skin. Their lips touch, once, twice and break apart as they rest their foreheads together. "Wow."

"Yeah."

They eat their food as the sunlight starts dissipating and are finished by the time the opening scene comes on and the large ship come into view. Making themselves comfortable, they sit side by side, hands resting next to one another, close enough to where just their pinkies touch. Some how just the slightest touch sending an electric current through their bodies.

About a third of the way through the movie he decides to try and make a "move" so to speak. Spreading his legs open, he reaches for her arm to get her attention. She looks at him questioningly, but get the message when he nods his head for her to come over.

He sees the soft smile that graces her face in the light and can't help but smile himself at the fact that she gladly accepted his offer.

She can't believe she's already this comfortable with him. So comfortable that she's willingly cuddled up against him. As Jack and Rose make their way through the steam room, she relaxes a little more and leans back into his embrace.

He can't help but inhale as her hair is just inches from his nose with their new positions. _Is that lavender? _

* * *

Their kiss deepens as he back her up against her front door. Once they part because air has become scarce they share a heated look. Both taking a deep breath they realize where they're headed if they don't set some boundaries first.

"Look, Marty, I want us to wait."

"I want us to be in love before we go any further."

They say it at the same time, heat rising to their cheeks when they realize that they're on the same page.

There's a beat of silence before the spark in his eye returns. Placing his hands on her waist, pulling her into him, he gives her that smirk again.

Their lips are a breath apart, inching closer and closer. "Doesn't mean we still can't do this." Tongues begin to duel, moans escaping their mouths as hands begin to wander.

"Marty."

He knows she said it as a warning, but his ears didn't hear it that way. Using all the strength he has, he pulls his body away from hers.

Her heart does things when she sees his lips and the look in his eyes. "That's a good color on you."

Thinking she's talking about his blue shirt, he points towards it questioningly. "What this?"

"No." She brings her hand up, her fingers ghosting over his lips. "This, red." The fact that he kissed her so hard that her lipstick is now mostly on him is something she never thought would send a tingling feeling to her heat but it does, oh it does.

The heat spreads throughout his body when her fingers land on his lips and paired with the look in her eyes, he knows he better leave before he does something to break their promise. "On that note, I'd better head out before I really can't stop."

Her heart does a funny little skip that she's never experienced before at the sound of his words. "Goodnight, Marty." She wants to kiss his lips but that'll just set them off again so she settles for a lingering kiss on the cheek.

His heart feels like it's about to explode. This woman is something special, his heart and head agree. "Goodnight, Kens."

He watches her open her door and before she can close it he has to tell her one last thing. "Oh and, Kens."

"Yeah?"

"I had a really great time tonight."

"I did, too, Marty. A really great time."

"Talk to you tomorrow?"

She smiles, nodding her head. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Later that night just as she's about to crawl into bed, her phone goes off.

_What are the rules on asking someone out on a second date on the same day as the first? - Marty_

_I don't know, but you seem like you play by your own rules. ;) - Kensi_

_Okay then. What are you doing tomorrow? - Marty_

She hesitates, remembering a promise she made a certain someone tomorrow. Moving her fingers around, she tries to figure out what she's gonna say when three dots appear and message follows.

_I thought maybe you and Chloe would like to go to the beach with me in the morning and then go grabs some pizza afterwards. - Marty_

That's when it hits her. He's not like the others. One of the dozen or so guys that say they're okay with her having a kid but when it came to spending time with Chloe they always passed or got mad that she took up most of the tall brunette's time.

_Yeah, we would love that. Night, Marty. - Kensi_

_Awesome! I'll pick you guys up around 9. Goodnight, Kensi. Sweet dreams. - Marty_

Crawling under the covers, she thinks about today and the great time she had with him, hoping that it's the first of many great dates. Her eyes grow heavy, a smile gracing her face as she drifts off into dreamland thinking about a certain someone with shaggy blonde hair.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it!_


	3. Chapter 3: You Better Not

_A/N: Alright, here goes chapter 3. Things are starting to heat up. _

* * *

She makes her way into the living room, her boyfriend sitting on the couch reading a book while her daughter sits at the coffee table looking confusedly at a piece of paper. "Marty, can you help me?"

He turns his attention away from the object in his hand and towards the kindergartener. "Sure, squirt, what do we got?"

"Math."

"Oh, that old thing?" He flicks his wrist in the air like it's nothing. Getting up off the couch, he crouches down on the floor, sitting right next to her, examining the equations.

She watches on as the man she's slowly falling for helps her daughter with her homework. It's been like this ever since they met that one night at the school. They've spent most days together, but she's always left with an ache in her chest when he walks out her front door every night.

They're taking things slow, because for the first time in either of their lives this is something real. She has yet to express the words but she's already seeing a future with this man which is crazy because they've only been seeing each other for a couple of months now, but no matter how much she tries to tell herself that its just those normal butterfly feelings when you start a new relationship, she knows it's anything but.

"Alright, Chlo, I have to head out now."

Kensi smiles at the pout that forms on her little girls lips. Chloe is just as much invested in the man as Kensi is, which scares her. "Nooo."

Marty crouches down, now at eye level with the tiny brunette. "I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"But where are you going?"

"I'm going to serve dinner at the shelter."

Kensi leans against the door frame watching on in amazement at this human being, this man, who has come abruptly into their lives.

"What's a shelter?"

"Well, it's where people who have no place to go get their food and can sleep."

"Oh, you mean like that lady at the park?"

He nods, giving her a sad smile. "Exactly like that."

Her tiny brow furrows as if she's contemplating something and then just as quickly her eyes light up in realization. "Can I go with you?!"

"I mean if your mom doesn't mind."

Chloe runs towards her mother, puppy eyes in full effect. "Please, mommy?"

"Okay, but how about we all go?"

"Yeah! Like a family." She says jumping up and down with excitement.

Neither Kensi nor Marty say anything about the tiny brunette's comparison. Looking over at her boyfriend a blush rises to her cheeks when she catches him already smiling at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

That expression is fully recognizable to her when she faintly hears the words leave his mouth. "Like a family."

* * *

After dinner is served everyone gathers in the common room, talking and enjoying each others company. Kensi stands and watches on at the action going on in the far corner of the room.

She feels his presence as soon as he sidles up to her. "She's a really great kid."

"Yeah, that she is."

He turns his attention from the little girl that's slowly taking over part of his heart to the woman who is slowly taking over the other part. "You did a really great job with her, Kens."

Trying to hold back her tears, she smiles, nodding her head. "Sometimes I'm not so sure."

Sensing that she's about to lose it, he wraps her up in his arms, kissing the crown of her head. "You're an amazing mother, Kensi Marie Blye, don't you ever forget that."

She relaxes in his embrace, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. The calmness and sense of safety taking over her body. "Thank you. I'm gonna need you to remind me of that every once and awhile."

"I'll remind you for the rest of your life if you'll let me."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't get my hopes up."

"Hopes up for what? Kens, I'm serious."

"You'll leave. They always leave."

He pulls back, placing his finger under her chin, tilts her head up. It breaks his heart to see the tears in her eyes and the obvious disappointment she's use to. "Did you ever think that all the others were suppose to leave so that we could find each other? Because I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you two are with me."

Kensi's not really one for PDA but she can't help it when she hears the words leave his lips paired with the pure honesty she sees in his eyes. Her lips meet his in a chaste kiss.

"Mommy. Marty."

They pull back when they realize where they are and hear a certain little girl call after them. He places a kiss to her forehead and reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers.

The tall brunette takes a deep calming breath as he guides her through the seating area and over to the gym floor towards Chloe.

She's at a loss when his hand leaves hers as he makes his way over to the little girl and picks her up so she can throw the ball into the goal.

As the ball swishes through the net a soul-stirring giggle fills her ears. A smile falls to her lips at the scene playing out before her as Marty throws Chloe onto his shoulders, shouting with pride at her basket made.

It hits her then that her boyfriend may be right. Maybe all the others were suppose to leave so that they could find one another. What she does know is that all three of them are so far gone that they'll never be able to escape.

She erupts with laughter when Chloe decides to hold onto his shaggy locks like reins as he runs them towards her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Hi!"

The adults laugh at the little girl who clearly doesn't want to be left out. "You guys ready?"

Both man and girl nod simultaneously.

"Okay, because I think I can hear that ice cream that's sitting in our freezer calling our names."

Their eyes light up at her words making her heart do things. _Yeah, he better not leave. _


	4. Chapter 4: Too Soon?

_A/N: These always seem to end up longer than I intend them to._

* * *

_"__Hey, babe, is everything okay?"_

_"__Yeah, it's just that Chloe got sick in class and is in the nurse's office right now with a fever."_

_"__Uh, okay, okay. I'm on my way."_

_"__No, it's okay. I already cleared it with the school and I'm gonna take a half day today. All they need is permission from you so that I can take her."_

_"__But-"_

_"__Kens, I know you have that important meeting today. I have her."_

_"__Are you sure?"_

_"__Baby, I have her. I'll take her to the house and take care of her."_

_"__Only if you're sure."_

_"__Of course I'm sure. Now go crush that meeting, Wonder Woman."_

_"__I will. Give Chloe my love and tell her I'll be home as soon as I can."_

_"__You got it."_

* * *

He makes his way into the nurse's office, his heart breaking when he sees the little brunette that he's come to love in pain. "Marty? Is mommy coming to get me?"

Crouching down so that he's eye level with her, he looks into her deep chocolate orbs and his heart melts that much more. "Well, she has a very important meeting that she has to be at so I'm gonna take you home and take care of you until she come home."

"Okay."

* * *

Marty opens the door to the house, the tiny brunette that he's slowly beginning to think of as a daughter clinging to his neck. "Alright, kiddo, bed or couch?"

"Couch."

He guides them down the hallway into the bedroom, sitting her on her bed while he makes his way over to her chest of drawers. "Okay, let's get you into some more comfortable clothes and then we'll get you all set up."

"Kay."

"Which drawer?"

"Top."

"Frozen or Captain Marvel?"

"Marvel."

He lays the clothes out next to her and retreats to the hallway. "Okay, I'll be right outside if you need anything."

While she changes her clothes, he runs to the living room and pops the movie into the dvd player and goes to the kitchen to get something for her to drink.

He makes it back to her room just in time for her to open the door. "Okay, Chlo, go to the living room and I'll grab your blanket."

"Um..Marty?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you-will you carry me?"

"Of course."

He picks her up and starts towards the living room when her stomach gets the best of her. She dry heaves once and 10 seconds later there's a trail of yellow vomit running down his back.

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I needed to wash this shirt anyway." He sits her down on the couch, examining her clothes to make sure she didn't get ick on herself. Seeing as there is none, he takes off his shirt and uses it as a napkin to wipe the remanence off her mouth.

He lays her down on the couch, propping her against the throw pillow and presses play on the movie. Once her attention is focused on the two little girls playing in the snow, he makes his way back to her room, grabbing her blanket and on his way back stops in the room that he's never been in to look for another shirt.

Luckily for him there's a large USMC shirt laying on her bed and he quickly grabs it, retreating back to the little girl. He lets out a sigh of relief at the fact that he didn't have to go searching through her drawers or closet. "Big no no."

* * *

He throws the blanket over her and grabs the two drinks off the table. "Chloe, do you want blue gatorade or red?"

"Red."

Sitting on the couch next to her, he helps her sit up a bit so that she can take a few swigs of the rehydrating drink. "Okay, do you think you could eat some soup for me?"

She shrugs, not really having enough energy to do much else.

"Can you at least take 4 bites?"

Nodding once, she opens her mouth as he brings the spoon closer to her mouth. After four bites, her mouth closes in protest. "No more."

His eyes grow sad seeing the pale little girl who's usually so full of energy quickly lay back down. Placing the bowl down on the coffee table just encase she decides she wants more later, he turns back towards her, rubbing the cool cloth on her forehead. "Do you need anything else?"

Her chocolate orbs begin to water at his question. With a shaky breath she says the one word that most all kids think of when they're not feeling well. "Mommy."

"Shhh, its okay. I know you want your mommy." He gets on his knees in front of the couch, now eye level with her. "She's gonna be here in a little while, okay?"

"Kay." Wiping the snot from her nose, she takes a deep breath and ask the one thing she's not sure she should be asking. "Marty, mommy always cuddles with me."

Understanding her implication, he gives her a soft smile, placing a kiss to her forehead. "Okay, I can do that." He gets up off his knees, picks Chloe up off the couch and sits down where her head once was, cradling her into his body.

His heart turns to goop when she grasps at his shirt and burrows into his chest.

About 20 minutes later as Anna is frozen, he feels her breath start to even out. He thinks she's finally fallen asleep but her tired body has just enough energy to get out six little words that leave him dumbfounded. "I wish you were my daddy."

He places a kiss to the top of her head, silently wishing the same thing.

Startled when his girlfriend comes and sits down next to him, he turns to look at the beautiful woman who he's fallen in love with, scared what her reaction might be. "I-"

"It's okay." She threads her fingers through his hair and brings her lips to his, careful not to disturb her slumbering daughter.

* * *

He carefully lays her down in her bed, tucking her in before places a sweet kiss to the crown of her head.

Kensi watches on with a blissful smile as the man she loves, yes loves, takes care of her little girl as if she were his own.

The shaggy blonde retreats to the door before he wakes the tiny brunette, running into his girlfriend on the way out.

Once in the hall way, he's caught off guard when she pushes him against the wall and attack his mouth with hers. Tongues begin to duel and hands begin to wander. Marty quickly turns the tables and spins them around so now Kensi's the one pressed up against the wall.

His lips trace their way to her jaw, down her neck and pay very close attention to what he's come to know as her sweet spot. A groan escapes his mouth as her fingers thread through his hair and pulls him in closer to her body.

Pulling back when air become scarce, a smirk plays at her lips when his forehead connects to hers. "So, have any plans next Thursday?"

"Yeah, um, no. I figured I would just go surfing with some buddies."

"Oh, well actually I was gonna see if you wanted to come over for lunch." She bites her lip nervously as he pulls back to look at her. "My parents will be there, but if you think its too soon I-"

"I'd love nothing more."

Her eyes light up at the jubilation reflecting in his. "Really?"

"Really."

His lips curl into a smirk when he realizes what this invitation means. "So meeting mom and dad? Getting pretty serious, aren't we."

"It may come as a surprise to you but we've been serious since you took me to that movie in the park and fed me those truffles."

He leans down, ghosting his smiling lips against hers. "Touché."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoy it!_


	5. Chapter 5: Meet the Parents

_A/N: In all seriousness, this is a long one and partially rated M. _

* * *

The high pitched squeal that permeates throughout the house when there's a knock on the door gives Kensi an idea who's on the other side of it.

Running up to the door, Chloe pulls it open with a bright smile on her face and wraps her arms around his leg before he has a chance to get any words out. "Marty!"

"Chloe!"

Handing off the dessert to his girlfriend, he reaches down and picks up the tiny brunette and walks into the house.

Walking back into the living room the personal trainer watches on as her daughter shows her boyfriend her new bracelet. "Wow! I'm so jealous. I wish I had one."

"I can make you one!" She says enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

They're drawn out of their little moment when they hear a clearing of throats.

The tall brunette's radiant mismatched eyes lock with those that belong to dare she say it after only 3 months is the love of her life, flashing him a toothy grin. "Sorry. Mom. Dad. This is Marty."

"Marty, these are my parents. Donald and Julia."

Reaching out an offered hand, the shaggy blonde introduces himself. "Mr. and Mrs. Blye, it's so nice to me you."

The clean cut military man, shakes the shaggy mans hand. _Boy could use a hair cut. _"It's very nice to meet you, too, young man and please call me Don."

Julia smiles, seeing as to why her daughter is so infatuated with him. "It's good to finally put a face to the man that has our daughter and granddaughter wrapped around his finger."

"Believe me, ma'am, it's the other way around." Another high pitched squeal leaves the youngest Blye's mouth when Marty attacks her with his fingers. "Isn't that right, squirt?"

"Ye-yeah." The two oldest Blyes share a knowing glance at the sight of their daughter so mesmerized at the scene playing out before her.

* * *

She can't seem to wipe the grin off her face as she watches Marty pick up Chloe and tosses her into the air. Her daughter's laughter is music to her ears.

"You love him."

She's startled out of her trance at her father's words. "I'm sorry, what?"

Donald Blye knows his daughter, he knows what that look that's written on her face means. She tries to hide it but if there's one look he knows it's the look of pure unadulterated love. He sees it when she looks at her little girl. And today he sees it when she looks at the shaggy haired blonde that's on the lawn, playing with his granddaughter. "You love him."

"Dad." She can't hide the blush that rises to her cheeks. Yes, she loves him, of course she does, but she's not gonna admit that to her father before she can even admit it to her boyfriend.

Julia walks out onto the porch over to her husband and daughter getting the sense that she's interrupting something. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it's nothing alright."

Another eruption of giggles can be heard. Their attention turning to the scene on the lawn which in turn make them giggle themselves.

"Marty, help!" They watch on as Monty tries to take Chloe's cookie. Marty runs up behind her, throwing her over his shoulder, protecting her from the furry creature.

"Don't worry, squirt. I'll protect you!"

They continue to watch on as Monty eventually tires out and decides to take a nap. When Marty sees that they're not being chased anymore he sits Chloe down and then takes a seat on the grass next to her.

What Kensi sees next takes her breath away. _Dad was right_. Chloe stands up next to Marty and places a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Marty."

The blonde surfer smiles, wrapping his arms around the little girl's waist, pulling her in for a hug. "I love you, kiddo."

Her throat restricts as she tries to hold back the tears pooling in her eyes. "You were right, Don, she does love him."

Kensi glances at her parents. "Just look at them." A contented smile crosses her face when she finally takes the chance and admits it. "How could I not?"

Donald wraps his arm around her shoulder with his own contented smile. "He's a good man, Kensi. You and Chloe deserve that."

* * *

Chloe begged her mom to sleepover at her grandparents, leaving her and Marty alone to clean up the house.

He hands her the last plate and turns around leaning against the sink as the water drains out. "So how'd I do?"

She places the dish in the cabinet and goes to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Seeing the love so clearly shining in his eyes, her fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they thread through his unruly blonde locks. "They really love you, Marty." Taking a calming breath, she looks into his blue orbs that are focused solely on her. "I-I really love you, Marty."

Before she knows what's going on, he's trapping her between his lean body and the refrigerator. The honesty when the words leave his lip and his hand finds its place on her jaw, leaves her breathless. "I love you, too, Kens." He brings his body closer to hers, making her back rest against the appliance. Closing the gap between their lips, he whispers with a voice she's never quite heard from him before. "But I can probably show you better than I can tell you."

His lips crash into her. Their tongues duel and before she knows it his free hand is bringing up her leg, skimming her thigh while pushing up her dress. He grips her muscle, massaging it as he brings his center that much closer to hers.

She lets out a breathy moan when his other hand comes in contact with her breast and begins massaging it. "Marty."

"Hmmmm."

"I'm ready."

That's all he needs to hear. He pulls her leg up higher around his waist giving her the hint and being the smart woman that she so clearly is, she jumps up wrapping her other leg around him.

He cups her ass and starts walking towards the forbidden land. Their tongues duel as he bobs and weaves through the hallway and into her room, unzipping her dress along the way.

She jumps down out of his grasp when they reach the foot of the bed and pushes him until the back of his knees hit the bed. Her eyes grow dark when she slides her dress off and his eyes go wide at the sight of her lace covered body.

"Beautiful." Taking one of her hands, he pulls her towards him and guides her to straddle his lap. As she works on his neck placing soft kisses here and there, she lands at the junction of his neck and shoulder, sucking his sun kissed skin.

His hands begin to work the clasp of her bra, freeing her perky breast. She moans when his fingers find her nipple and begins to roll it, sending a surge through her body.

Kensi pulls back from her ministrations to look into his eyes, seeing clearly what she's always wanted to see. _Love. _"I love you, Marty Deeks."

"I love you, too, baby." He leans forward, placing a gentle kiss to the swell of her breast. "I love you so much."

Her fingers play with the hem of his sweater before she pulls it up and over his head. Their eyes never leave one another as they strip each other of the rest of their clothes.

This time it's Marty's turn to take over as he wraps his arm around her waist, flipping them so that he's hovering above her, lips never leaving hers.

His hands begins to wander, making their way to her already sopping wet pussy. He places one finger into her tight hole, earning a moan from the goddess below him. "Mmmm, you're so tight."

"God, Marty." She can already feel herself start to lose it. His words and the work of his magical fingers are an orgasm in and of itself.

He slips his fingers out and a smirks at the soft whimper that leaves her lips. "We can play later." At those words, he takes ahold of his throbbing cock and brings in to her heat, rubbing his head throughout her folds before he slowly slides his shaft into her snatch.

They moan in unison at the feel of him deep inside her. Something washes over them when they realize that nothing's ever felt like this before.

Her fingers nails dig into his back as he slides in and out of her. Feeling each and every groove of his member get to know every groove of her pussy, a tear slips from her eye. She's never felt anything like this before. A man so devoted to her that she cries when makes love to her. Maybe that's because she's never truly had a man make love to her.

After four more slow deep thrust, she cums, sending her into oblivion. She's so far gone that she doesn't realize that he too is sent into his own oblivion, calling out her name.

He pulls out of her, rolling onto his back with her following. As she curls up into his side, a serene look gracing her features. "That was…."

"Amazing. Spectacular. Earth-shattering. Mind-blowing. Amazeballs. Totally fantastic."

Tilting her head up, grin plastered to her face, she brings her lips to his. "Yes to all of that."

His brow furrows when she begins to laugh. _Yeah, she shouldn't be doing that while we're kissing. _"What?"

"Amazeballs?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

Her hand skims his stomach and makes its way down further and further until it reaches its intended target.

He closes his eyes at the feel of her delicate fingers working their way up and down his stiffening cock. _It's gonna be a long night. _He thinks with a grin spreading to his face.

Throwing her leg over his waist, she straddles his hips giving him full view of her perfect olive toned breast and begins grinding her hips into him. "Mmmmm. Amazeballs indeed."

She brings her body to his, her lip crashing into his. This time it's her turn to show him how much she loves him. Good thing they're both off tomorrow because something tells her that neither of them will be up for much walking.


	6. Chapter 6: You Deserve Better

_A/N: Someone asked about Chloe's dad, so here it is._

* * *

His lip curls into a smile when he feels the tingling sensation run through his body. He's woken up like this almost everyday for the past two weeks and hopes it's just a preview of what every morning for the rest of his life will look like.

Her fingers run across his bare chest as she snuggles even closer into his warm naked body.

"Morning, Sunshine."

"Good morning, handsome."

He looks down into her eyes and just as always he falls that much more in love with her. There's been this question roaming around the back of his mind for some time now and he's not really sure how to go about it. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

She brings her hand up to his face, rubbing her thumb back and forth across his stubble covered jaw. "Of course."

"You don't have to tell me, but what ever happened to Chloe's dad?"

She tenses at the question. That question hasn't been asked in quite awhile. Usually she just says that he's not in the picture, but with him it's different. She wants to tell him everything.

"It's okay, you don't have to-"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I've never told anyone the whole story. Not even my parents."

He places a kiss to the top of her head, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, she relaxes when he pulls her closer into his body. "His name is Michael and well I thought he was the one. We clicked right from the start and had an amazing time together. That is until a few months in and you know what they say "eventually people show you their true colors." She gives him a sad smile. "I got pregnant about four months after we started dating and he just became a different person. He was so….mean." She can see that his mind goes straight to abuse. There's an anger in his eyes at the mention of someone laying their hands on her. "Not physically but mentally. At first when I told him about the baby he was so happy and then a month later everything changed. He would say such horrible things to me that I would start to believe him. Things like my business would never make it and how I would be a terrible mother. I guess he was trying to play some psychological game with me so that I would think that I needed him. But then one day I was sitting there while he was giving me one of his tongue lashings and I had it. I didn't want my child to hear their father talking about their mother that way and I wanted he or she to grow up in an environment of love. So I left him, which actually come to think of it was probably his plan all along. I moved in with my parents so they could help out with the baby while I worked on building my business. And now here we are."

He can't help the tears that pool in his eyes. The thought of someone treating her that way and making her feel like she's worthless breaks his heart. "Baby, I'm so sorry that happened to you. You deserve so much better."

She's surprised at the tears she sees in his eyes because of what she went through and it makes her love him that much more. "I'm actually glad it happened."

His brow furrows in confusion.

A soft smile graces her face. Chocolate orbs locking with ocean blues. "I'm glad that all that happened because if it hadn't then I would've never met you."

He leans down, placing his lips to hers with a smile on his face. "Wow. That was super cheesy."

She shrugs at the trueness of his statement. "Maybe but it's true. And I do."

"You do what?"

"I deserve the best and that's exactly what I have."

He gives her a smile, that smile that's only for her. "Wow, you better be careful or you're gonna give me an ego boost."

She runs her hand down his abs to his waist and stops when she reaches her intended target. "Well it seems that's not the only thing that's being boosted."

His eyes roll back at the feel of her hand wrapped around his aching member. He opens his eyes just in time to see her throw her leg over his waist, straddling him and sliding his hard cock into wet heat.

* * *

Marty falls next to her side panting after their latest round of love making. 8 times in twelves hours, yeah their inner beasts have definitely been released. She curls up into his body, releasing a content sigh as they slowly drift back to sleep.

Just as sleep begins to take over, Kensi hears her phone buzzing. Turning over to her bedside table where her phone sits, she sees that it's her mother. They got in late last night from their date and instead of walking her daughter, her parents told her just to pick Chloe up in the morning. That's when she realizes that its 11 a.m. and they may have plans.

_"__Hey, mom."_

_"__Hey, sweetie. How are you?"_

_"__Good. Really good. I'm sorry I didn't realize the time. Do you need me to come pick up Chloe?"_

_"__No, that's okay. She woke up and some how talked your father into taking her to Disneyland today."_

_The brunette laughs. Her daughter has her grandfather wrapped around her finger. "She'll really love that."_

_"__I wanted to see if you and Marty wanted to come too."_

_"__Hold on a sec."_

She leans over towards her love, bringing her lips to his ear. "Marty. Babe."

"Huh?"

"You wanna go to Disneyland today?"

"Sure. Chloe's been begging to go." She smiles at how fatherly he sounds.

_"__Yeah, mom. We'll meet you guys there."_

* * *

They've just taken a break from the chaos that is the theme park and lets Chloe play at the playground. Being the grown child that he is, Marty tags along with her to the slides while the other adults sit and watch.

She runs up the ladder and races down the slide, thinking that he's behind her. Little did she know that he was hiding behind the slide and just as she gets to the bottom, he jumps out, scaring her. She lets out a squeal when he picks her ups and starts tickling her. "St-stop, daddy!"

The four adults pause as does the six year old.

Marty puts her down and look over towards his girlfriend and her parents.

There's a sadness in the young girl's eyes when she sees her mother approach them. "I'm-I'm sorry."

Kensi crouches down, eye level with her little girl and runs her fingers through her brown locks. "It's okay, baby."

Marty kneels down next to them and reaches out for the six year old's hand. "I wish so much that I was your daddy, kiddo." The little girl wraps her tiny arms around his neck for a hug. "It's okay if you call me that if it's okay with your mommy."

Her heart does a leap when he says those words. Truth is, Chloe's asked her about calling Marty daddy before, but she wasn't really sure how her boyfriend would respond. "Of course it's okay."

The smile that crosses the kindergartener's face sends all their hearts into overdrive.

And just as soon as she gets reassurance from her mother, her mood changes. Chloe takes Marty's and and begins running towards the tea cup ride that catches her eye. "Come on, daddy, lets go!"

* * *

The tall brunette watches as the explosion of lights light up the night sky over the castle. She looks over to her left and her heart feels like its about to combust. Chloe's on his shoulders and Marty says something that make both of them laugh. She wonders if it's a bad idea to propose to a man in the middle of Disneyland. When her little girl called him daddy today she panicked….well at first, but then she looked into those cerulean blues of his and saw a yearning she's never quite seen before. That's when she knew that he wished it was just as true as the little girl did. Now as she watches them she thinks about what she told him earlier today about how she deserved better and how she already has it. He's made her feel like no one else has and she thinks about spending forever with him. Maybe having another sibling for Chloe to play with. The thought of spending the rest of her life with someone hasn't been on her mind since before Chloe was born but that all changed when a shaggy haired teacher waltzed into their life.

He looks over at his love already seeing that she's looking at him and sends her a toothy grin. Untangling his fingers from hers, he wraps his arm around her and leans down, placing his lips to hers.

She smiles at the feel of his lips on hers and wraps her arms around him, while curling herself into his body. "I love you."

His eyes shine brighter at her words. "I love you."

They watch on as the scene plays out before them. Julia looks up at her husband, her lip curling into a smile. "So how long do you think before they get married?"

"Are you sure that's not what they did earlier when we took Chloe to lunch?"

The older brunette turns back to look at the family of three. _Oh, hell, he may be right._

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it! Also, if you guys have anything you'd like to see just ask!_


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Start

_A/N: Surprises for Christmas is what it's all about!_

* * *

She snuggles into her covers and grabs her teddy, excitement running through her body at the thought of what tomorrow morning brings. "Daddy, is Santa real?"

"Of course he is. Why do you ask?"

"Jake said he wasn't."

He gives the tiny a brunette a look that tells her that we don't listen to what the trouble maker boy says. "Well Jake is Jewish so how would he know?"

The little girl giggles as her daddy tucks her into bed and her mommy kisses her cheek.

Kensi blows a raspberry on her cheek, making her daughter giggle even more. "Chloe, Santa is real and he won't come until you go to sleep."

Chloe squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that it'll make the legendary figure come to their house quicker.

The couple laugh at the scene playing out before them. One time a year she's actually excited to go to sleep. Marty wraps his arm around his love's shoulders, pulling her into his side as he guides them out of the bedroom door. "She's something else."

"You're telling me."

As they make their way through the hall and into the living room, he lead her towards the couch to finally get some one on one time with his girl. "Okay, hot stuff, you and I have a date with the couch right now."

* * *

The fire is crackling in the background as the couple sit cuddled on the couch, watching the lights on the tree shine. "This is definitely the best Christmas ever."

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." She tilts her head up, an amazed smile gracing her face. "I'm so happy you're here, Marty."

He returns her smile. The brightest smile she thinks she's ever seen. "You're here. Where else would I be?"

A warmth passes through her body. It's a feeling she's become quite accustomed to, especially when she hears him speak to her with such loving words, or looks at her with a pureness that she's never known or anything really. She brings her lips his in a not so chaste kiss, pouring all her love into it for the man she's so desperately in love with.

"Mmmm. Your lips are warm." His lip curls into a smile.

"You know what else is warm?"

A look of mischievousness crosses his features at her words. Then images of his favorite parts of her body and his lips come to the fore front of his thoughts.

Kensi sees his eyes glaze over and realizes where his mind immediately went. She pinches his love handle, brining him out of his trance. "After presents are put under the tree, casanova."

Marty wiggles his eyebrows and his features soften as he places his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She closes her eyes trying to engrain this moment and this feeling into her memory forever. "I love you more."

The shaggy blonde pulls back slightly. He watches as her beautiful mismatched orbs lock onto his cerulean blues in question. "Don't start a fucking battle you can't win."

The sound that leaves her mouth is not unknown to him. Her cute little laugh always sends his heart sky rocketing. A laugh that only he can bring out in her.

They go back to their earlier position. Just basking in the calmness and serene state that their presence brings one another.

He thought about doing it early in the morning when they're all together but honestly he just wants it to be the two of them. Their own moment. No distractions. No loud voices talking over them. But here in this beautiful moment that's just…them. "So, I got you something."

She feels him digging around in the couch cushion behind her. "Um, I already found all those Cheetos."

"Not Cheetos you dork." He tickles her side with his free hand, making her squirm and let out another heart singing giggle.

As he continues his attack she tries to come up with a counter attack but her mind turns blank when she sees the object he had been searching for in his hand. "Is…..is that uh…."

Her lips are dry and her brain can't form a coherent thought.

"In a way." A blush rises to his cheeks as he pulls his arm from around her and pulls the small circular piece of jewelry from its resting place.

She looks at the ring and then back at him and back at the ring and then back at him.

"Kens, I know we've only been together for a close to 4 months now and I know that marriage is a big step. So that's why I'm giving this ring to you ahead of time." He tries to gage her reaction, but her eyes are a flurry of emotions that he can't separate. "It's not "THE" ring and before you ask, yes, I already have your engagement ring. Call me crazy but I just can't seem to stop myself from seeing a future with you. This ring is a place holder for the ring that I hope you'll want to wear when I ask you to be my wife. It's a promise that I'll always be there for you. I'll always cherish and support you. That one day in the not so distant future I'll ask you to spend forever with me. It's a promise that I'll love you with every breath in my body for the rest of our lives. I'm giving you this ring so that you can prepare your heart for the insurmountable love that I will shower you with day in and day out. I love you with all that I am, Kensi Marie Blye."

Her vision blurs at his words and the vulnerability she can hear in his voice. It's not what she thought it was but it's pretty damn close. She brings her lips to his in a desperate and passionate kiss full of love and awe. "Where did you come from?"

"I don't know where I came from but I know that I finally made it home."

She throws her leg over his thighs, straddling his hips, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I love you so much."

He wraps his arms tight around her waist, relishing in the feel of her body pressed against his. "I love you more."

Pulling back from their embrace, she locks eyes with her man, seriousness set in her features. "Don't start a fucking battle you can't win."

His eyes sparkle with pride at her ability to turn his earlier words back on him. "Touché."

They stay in the position awhile, showing each other just how much their words mean. After a few minutes and a shirt being thrown haphazardly into the tree nearly knocking half the ornaments off, they realize one task that they have to accomplish before they can do what they really want to do.

Dismounting his hips, she curls up into her love's side, her head finding its place in the crook of his neck. She looks down at hand resting against his chest as the Christmas lights twinkle off the stone. "So much better than a Cheeto."

He brings his lips to the top of her head, placing a kiss there and takes in the scent that is so uniquely her. "Merry Christmas, baby."

The trainer lets out a contented sigh because she's just that….content. "Merry Christmas, mi amor."

* * *

_A/N: Let me know about anything you'd like to see. Hopefully I can work it in!_


	8. Chapter 8: Not You

_A/N: And we're back!_

* * *

She feels eyes on her, like she's being watched. Call it paranoia but something tells her it's anything but.

His hands find her hips as he comes up behind her. He rests his head on her shoulder and feels the tension in her body dissipate. "You okay, baby?"

Kensi leans back into her boyfriend's chest, her body relaxing immediately. "Yeah, it just that-"

"What, baby? What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm being watched."

"I do watch you a lot."

"No, not you. Something-someone else."

Just then the hair on the back of her neck stands up and then she hears it.

"Kensi."

The tall brunette turns around at the sound of a voice and the image of a man who she hoped she'd never see again. "Fuck. What's he doing here?"

He turns with her, moving his arm around her waist as the almost homeless looking man approaches. "Baby, who is that?"

She places her hand over his that's resting on her hip. Of course this happens when they decide to have a picnic as a family. As the man approaches, she takes a deep breath and moves their bodies in front of the other man's view of Chloe. "Michael."

"Michael as in-"

"That's the one."

The shell of a man stops, hope laced in his voice. "Kensi, I thought that was you. It's so good to see you!"

"I can't say the same. Michael, what are you doing here? You live on the other side of town."

"Honestly, I remembered that you alway like to come to this park and I started coming here and sitting, hoping I'd run into you again."

"Why the hell would you do that? After 7 years, why now?"

"I miss you."

"Bullshit."

"And-and I was hoping to get to know my daughter."

Marty interjects, he may not be Chloe's biological father but he's the closest thing she's got and protecting her and her mother is his number one priority. "Yeah, that's never gonna happen."

"Kens-"

The little girl in question runs up to her parents, oblivious as to what's going on. "Daddy! Daddy, look!"

The dead beat looks at Kensi with awe in his eyes. "She knows who I am?"

"She's not talking to you." Marty grits his teeth, fist clinched anger clearly radiating at the poor excuse of a man. Taking a deep breath he quickly turns around with a smile spread to his face as his little girl approaches.

The tiny brunette sees her mommy and daddy talking to a strange man and being the curious six year old that she is speaks up. "Who are you?"

"I'm-" Before he can respond, the tall brunette interrupts him.

Kensi crouches down, now eye level with her little girl. "He's just one of mommy's old clients."

Shrugging, she turns her attention back to the reason she came over in the first place. "Oh. Daddy, look at this lady bug!"

"Wow, Princess! Did you show grandma and grandpa?"

The six year old shakes her head no and then runs towards the older couple who are now worriedly looking on.

Once she's safely back with her grandparents, the teacher stands tall next to his girlfriend, protectively wrapping his arm back around her waist. "Look, pal, if you don't wanna make a scene I suggest you leave right now."

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

He wants to deck the guy and knock him on his ass for what he's done to his two loves. "I'm gonna be your worst nightmare if you don't leave and I see you anywhere near my family again."

The brunette man huffs, taking an aggressive step towards Marty. "Your-your family?! This is my fa-"

Kensi pulls out of her boyfriend's hold and stands in front of him to stop him from beating down the sorry excuse of a man. "Don't. Don't you dare. This is not your family. You don't belong here. So get the hell out of our lives before I have you arrested for stalking and harassment."

Micheal's eyes go wide and his shoulders tense at the aggression he can hear in her voice. She is definitely not the same woman she was a few years ago. Deciding that its best leave things where they lie, he quickly pivots and storms off in the direction he came from.

Marty can see and feel the anger radiating off her. He turns her around and wraps arms around her, cradling her head.

She takes a deep calming breath to keep her tears at bay and it works until….

"It's okay, baby. Let it out."

She feels his lips press to her hair and that does it for her. She lets her tears fall, grasping on to him for life.

He knows how hard that must've been for her. How scared she must have been and angry, definitely angry. She's had to deal with so much and to come face to face with the man who all but told you you are worthless couldn't have been easy for her.

Once her tears begin to settle, she pulls back and is met with two cerulean blues that are full of love and understanding. "I love you, Marty."

"I love you, too, Sunshine."

Her lips curl up into a smile at the nickname she loves to hate. Stepping on her tip toes, she brings her lips to his for chaste loving kiss.

"This kinda put a damper on things, but today was suppose to be all about me building up the courage to ask you something."

Her heart stops at the insinuation on his words.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes through the anxiety that's been eating away at him for awhile now. "I was wondering if you and Chloe wanted to move in with me."

It's not the question she thought he was going to ask but it still sends a tingling sensation throughout her body. This man is so much more that she deserves and ever since they met he's proven day in and day out that he's not like the others. He's not gonna leave them and this just solidifies it….well almost. "Seeing as though you live in a one bedroom walk up, don't you think it'd be better if you moved in with us?"

"Well I couldn't very well ask you if I could move in with you guys."

"Ah, very sneaky."

"So?"

Her fingers play with the hairs on the back of his neck. Chocolate orbs lock with his, her soft loving voice conveying how much she means the words that she says. "Marty, will you move in with me in Chloe?"

A warmth spreads throughout his body at the adorable blush that rises to her cheeks. "I thought you'd never ask."

Her lips pinch as if she's trying not to smile and be mad all at the same time. "Shut up."

He grins, leaning down to bring his lips to hers. "You're the boss."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoy!_


	9. Chapter 9: Home Sweet Home

_A/N: So this started off as two different stories and I just decided to combine them. Rated M_

* * *

Marty walks into the house after a long day of surfing. He's expecting the tv to be blaring Frozen or Lion King but is met with silence which is quite startling. It's Saturday so there should at least be some noise and her car's in the driveway so they're definitely here. "Kens? Baby? Where are you guys? Chloe?"

He's not prepared for the sight that he's met with as he enters the living room. There on the floor under a makeshift fort is his two loves. Kensi's curled up, cradling Chloe against her chest. _My girls_. He's not sure how he got so lucky but he tries as best he can not to question it. Carefully slipping off his flip flops, Marty steps on the blanket, tiptoeing until he reaches the "roof" of the makeshift fort and crouches down, crawling up behind his lady and wrapping his arm around her waist.

She startles a bit when she feels a presence behind her but quickly relaxes at his touch. She turns her head to look up at him with a sleepy smile. "Hey."

"Hey." He leans down, bringing his lips to hers for a chaste loving kiss. "I like what you've done with the place."

"I think it adds some character."

"It does."

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, but it's not as fun as this." He squeezes her waist for emphasis. Pressing a kiss to her forehead and curling even further into her body.

She settles back into his chest, taking a contented sigh. Her daughter wrapped up in her arms and her wrapped up in the man she's so desperately in love with arms. "This is pretty great."

He closes his eyes with a small smile._ Home Sweet Home. _"Great? It's freakin' awesome."

* * *

He rolls over at the sound of her whimpering. It's not unusual for her to make noises in her sleep but whether it be good or bad he always likes to comfort her by wrapping her up in his arms.

When he pulls her body into his, her eyes dart open as if she were startled by what she just saw. "What is it?"

She looks deeps into his eyes with a seductive smirk written all over her face. Bringing her hand up, she drags her fingernail across his stubble covered jaw. "I just had the craziest dream."

"Oh, really? What was it about?"

"Well, we were partners undercover. I guess we were cops or something and we really loved each other and couldn't admit it, but then when we were sleeping in our cover bed. Well….things happened."

"Oh, one of those kinda dreams." He lowers his hands, cupping her ass and pulls her naked body against his. "Please, oh please, tell me all about it."

_She involuntarily lets out a moan and rolls over on her back._

_He's been watching her sleep for some time now and can't help but bask in the beauty that is laying before him in the form of one Kensi Marie Blye. His partner. He thinks she's about to wake up when she rolls, but her eyes never open. His however get as wide as saucers at the site of his partners bare breast out in the open. Apparently her tank top can hear his thoughts because boy oh boy did it do him a favor._

_If his dick wasn't hard enough already, it most definitely is now. It's the first time he's seen her like this and oh how he wishes he could see it everyday, but sadly it takes them to be on an undercover op just to be this close and this "intimate". He's tempted to just go for it, to finally give in. But what if she doesn't want it? Doesn't want him._

_She lets out a moan but this time a word follows. "Deeeeeeeks."_

_He can't hold back any longer. Leaning forward, he brings his lips to her exposed nipple, sucking and nipping at her pink nub._

_Kensi feels a tingling run throughout her body, her dreams are good but not that good. She comes into consciousness, keeping her eyes closed she then realizes that there's a very good reason for the wetness that's already made itself known in her panties._

_Unbeknownst to the blonde detective, his partner is now awake, watching on as the man she has yet to tell she's head over heels in love with suck her tit, massaging her other beast in the process._

_He feels her fingers card through his hair and freezes. _

_"__Don't stop."_

_He looks up from her now pert nipple, a look of question in his eyes. That's when they both finally see it. Love._

_Maneuvering her shirt to free her other breast, Deeks turns his attention to her now free globe, licking and sucking while massaging the other. Once he's satisfied with his work, he finally makes his way up to her lips, sealing the deal._

_"__I love you."_

_"__I love you, too."_

_Now completely on top of her, he runs his hand down her torso and makes its way under her sleep shorts, coming to a stop when he reaches his intended target._

_Her eyes roll back in her head as her partner's fingers run through her folds. After a few minutes he takes one finger, placing it in her sopping wet opening and then adds another, earnings a moan of his name but this time it's not a dream._

_"__Deeeeks. God, yes!"_

_"__You like that, baby?"_

_"__Fuck, yes. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."_

_He presses his pelvis towards her heat. "Oh, I think I have an idea."_

_The feel of his already rock hard cock pressed against her gets her even more wet, she's almost at her release and he isn't even inside her yet. Well….his cock isn't anyway._

_He pulls back and gets up on his knees. Tugging at her little sleep shorts, he pulls them down her legs, revealing her beautiful pussy to him. Finally._

_She watches as he maneuvers to remove his own sleep shorts, her eyes bugging out as his very endowed penis springs loose from his boxers._

_"__See something you like?"_

_Her eyes are still glued to his throbbing member as she nods, thinking about all the things he's gonna do to her with it. "Mmmmhmmm."_

_He leans down, ghosting his nose over hers, drawing her out with his low gravely voice."You gonna ride my dick all night long, baby?"_

_"__I want you to put that thick cock of yours inside me and fuck me like there's no tomorrow."_

_"__I've waited so long to hear you say that."_

_Her eyes lock onto his, desperation in her eyes, hoping that he understands just how much she means what she says. "I really do love you, Martin Deeks."_

_He hopes she can see what's in her eyes reflected in his because he's never said truer words than what he's about to say. "I really love you, too, Kensi Marie Blye."_

His eyes are a darker shade of blue now, not that she could really see it in the moon light but he knows she can most definitely feel is hard cock pressed against her stomach. "You know….we do have the house all to ourselves for the week."

A suggestive grin spreads to her face as he throws his leg over her hips and hovers over her, ravishing her with his eyes. She'll have to thank her parents later for taking Chloe to D.C. for spring break. "We do."

"Maybe we could play a little."

"What'd you have in mind detective?"

He knows he can show her better than he can tell her, so he leans down, wrapping his lips around her pert nipple, sucking and teasing it with the warmth of his mouth.

God the things he can do with his tongue. He knows just how sensitive her nipples are and just what it does to her even the smallest of grazes. But having his tongue and teeth nip and lick at them send a an even more rampant desire for him to be buried inside her forever. "Maaaaarty. Don't stop."

But he does, making her give off a soft whimper at the loss of his magical lips. He leans over the edge of the bed to grab something off the ground.

She watches with a possessive grin as the soft moon light hits his deliciously firm ass. When he comes back up, she's met with the sight of his hard cock along with that goofy grin of his.

He pops open the cap of the sauce, straddling her legs once again as he distributes the dessert topping. "Tonight's dessert menu is Kensi, drizzled with chocolate sauce."

She cries out in pleasure as his tongue latches on to one breast, ridding it of the treat while he massages the other with his hand. When he's satisfied with his work he moves to the other breast and does the same. He works his way down her taut stomach licking and nipping at her chocolate covered skin.

He reaches his intended target, spreading her legs open as far as he can, looking up at her while he places kisses just a little north of where she really wants him. Making his way down, he watches her eyes roll back and her head slam into the pillow as his tongue devours her sopping wet pussy. "Mmmmm. More, Marty. Give me more."

"You taste so good, baby."

"I want your dick inside my mouth."

He doesn't let her words deter him and continues his onslaught of lapping at her fold with his tongue. Bringing his fingers up to join his tongue, he pushes a finger inside her and then another making her gasp in pleasure at all the different sensations running throughout her body.

"Baby, please. I've been thinking about your cock all night."

"Fuck."

He reluctantly pulls back from her and quickly begins maneuvering them so that she's laying on top of him.

Kensi leans down, licking the tip of his head as a growl erupt from within him. She smiles at how easily she can make him hard and desperate for more attention with her magical mouth as he so calls it. Her lips envelope his pulsating cock and oh how glorious it feels to have him deep inside. She hums, working her mouth and hand in tandem. After she's pleased with her work on his cock, she pulls her mouth off of him with a pop before they turn their attention to his balls.

"Oh my fucking god!" He moans with his head between her thighs. She's bringing him closer and closer to blowing his load. His lips latch onto her clit, teeth nipping at her little bud. They work in tandem when either of them moan it sends a vibration through the other keeping them in a glorious cycle. A glorious ecstasy filled cycle.

It takes all but the rolling of her tongue around his throbbing cock to send him over the edge. His deep moans and his added finger to her asshole giving her just the push she needs.

She cries out as she's sent into oblivion. He continues to nip and lick at her snatch and gets the surprise of a lifetime when his ladybird's pussy starts squirting. Opening his mouth wide like someone whose been in the desert sun for the past 10 days, he slurps up all he can.

Once she comes down from her "high", Kensi rolls off of her lover and moves up towards the head of the bed, placing a kiss to his lips and lays down on his chest.

"Holy crap, Kens. Have you ever before?"

"I know. And no, that's the first time."

"For me too and I gotta say….I can't wait to do that again."

"Rest now. Play more later."

"Took everything out of you, didn't it."

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I know."

He huffs a laugh, wrapping his free arm around her back. Her soft snort snores are soon all he can hear as she blissfully falls back asleep. He's afraid this is all a dream. That this woman in his arms is just a figment of his imagination, but this is too good to be a dream.

She's real. They're real. Their love is most definitely real. He places a kiss to her head before slowly drifting off into dreamland. "It's a love story."


	10. Chapter 10: Long Day

_A/N: So I've gotten some requests and decided to combine a few of them. Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

She giggles when his fingers find her sides and begin to tickle her as they walk through the front door after getting back from lunch. Turning her around, Marty plants a kiss to her lips before heading off towards their bedroom to change into his workout gear.

Kensi's in the laundry room, getting one of her sports bras off the drying rack when her phone starts to chime. "Hey, dad, how's the trip?"

_"__Kensi, they took her. She just turned around for a minute." He's scrambling, his heart is palpitating at an uncontrollable rate. His marine demeanor thrown right out the window._

"Dad, slow down. They took who? Who did they take?"

_"__Chloe."_

"WHAT?!"

Marty hears her answer her phone and then a few minutes later yell in question. He runs out of the room and down the hall in nothing but his boxers. Once he reaches the laundry room, he's met with a panicked Kensi. She's pacing back and forth, running her fingers through her hair as she listens to the person on the other side of the phone.

_"__We took her to this playroom and there's a ball pit. I was in the restroom and your mother turned away for a second and when she turned back, she couldn't see her. Baby girl, we've searched everywhere."_

"Did you call the police?"

_"__Of course we did. They're here right now."_

She can't even listen to him anymore, she has to go get to her baby. Walking past her boyfriend, she tosses him the phone and quickly hurries off to put on her shoes and grab everything she needs.

"Don, hey, what's going on?"

_"__Chloe's been taken."_

His heart sinks at the words and seeing his girlfriend so worked up, he knows he has to be the strong one. He takes a deep breath and quickly grabs a pair of jeans and shirt out of the dryer. "Okay, just work with the police and we'll be there as soon as we can."

They're pulling out of the driveway a few minutes later to go rescue their girl.

_20 minutes later in Santa Monica_

He whips the car into the parking lot of the private airfield and places the car in park. She's so distracted by what's going on inside her head, she doesn't notice they're not at LAX until she feels the car stop and looks up. "What are we doing here? WE NEED TO GET TO D.C.!"

"I know baby. Come on." He hops out of the car and she follows before they start running towards the tarmac.

He grabs her hand and hurriedly leads her to the jet where a man whom she assumes is the pilot is waiting for them. "Mr. Deeks, we're ready to take off."

"Thanks, Rich. We need to leave as soon as possible."

"Of course. Mr. Brigham said whatever you need."

The pilot is in pre-check before take-off so Marty quickly takes out his phone and dials a number he hasn't in awhile.

Kensi watches worriedly out of the plane window, willing it to already be in the capital city. She wants to do something but is at a loss. She turns her attention from the window to the seat across her where her love is waiting for whoever's on the other side of the phone to pick up. "Who are you calling?"

"Someone that can help."

* * *

Seven hours later the couple arrives at the hotel where Kensi's parents are staying. When they step inside the lobby, she immediately finds her parents and lets go of Marty's hand, running over to her parents frantically. "I can't lose her."

Donald wraps his arms around her, trying to give her as much comfort as possible. "You're not going to."

She pulls out of his embrace and turns around, expecting her boyfriend to be behind her but he's not. She scans the room for the mop of shaggy blonde hair and finally spots him at the seating area a few feet away from them and he's not alone.

He gives the man who he hasn't seen in a couple of month a hug and then turns towards the other man, giving him a handshake. They start to debrief him of what's going on but before they can, he turns towards his girlfriend and sees that she's already looking at him. He gestures for her to come over and join them.

Once she reaches the three men, the brunette locks eyes with her boyfriend, turmoil swimming in her eyes.

He wraps his arm around her shoulder, pulling her into his side. "Kens, this is my brother Callen and his partner Sam."

She stands there in shock. She had no idea he had any family let alone a brother.

He sees the question in her eyes and gives her a sad smile. "We grew up in the same foster home. He's gonna help us find our girl."

"How?"

Callen has a stoic expression gracing his features. "Let's just say we're apart of a group of people that has an unlimited amount of resources."

She looks to Marty and sees in his eyes that she can trust this man to get this done. "Let's go then."

* * *

It's been 45 minutes and they still haven't heard anything. Callen and Sam have been in contact with their analyst trying to get a hold on the situation and anything that can lead them to Chloe. "Marty, we found them."

Marty and Kensi quickly bolt up off the couch and walk over to the agent. "What? Where?"

"They're in a house in North Potomac."

"Who is it? Who has her?" She can't hold back the rage in her voice for the person that's taken her little girl.

"It's your ex. Michael Landry."

Marty grits his teeth, clenching his fist at the mention of the sorry excuse of a father. "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

The couple walks over to Donald and Julia explaining what's going on and that they found the tiny brunette that is at the center of their world.

Callen and Sam give the family a few minutes, knowing good and well that the teacher is coming with them. "Alright, guys, we need to go."

The shaggy blonde grabs his girlfriend by the shoulders, a determination she's never quite seen before reflecting in his eyes. "Baby, I'm gonna go with Callen. You stay here."

She shakes her head. If he's going, she's going with him. "No. We stay together."

"Baby, you gotta stay here in case something happens to me. Chloe needs you."

"She needs both of us. I'm going."

He knows better than to argue with her, nodding his head he leads her out the door, following Callen and Sam.

* * *

The ride to the house is brief, but just long enough to make Kensi and Marty more nervous than before. He reaches over, grabbing her hand to comfort her just as much as he does to comfort himself.

Once they reach the house the four hop out of SUV and head over to meet the tactical team that's standing by. Callen talks to the squad leader for a few minutes before walking back with his cell phone attached to his ear. "Alright, Marty, one of my guys is gonna patch us through Michael's cell."

"Michael, this is Special Agent G Callen with the CIA."

_"__What can I do for you, Mr. Callen?"_

"I need you to let Chloe go."

_He walks into the living room, placing his gun between the blinds to look out at the chaos that going on out front. I can't do that. She's my daughter and she needs to be with me."_

"I understand that but this is not the right way to go about it."

_"__No, it's the only way."_

Marty pulls out of Kensi's hold as they watch the interaction before them, grabbing the phone out of his brother's hand, the teacher does what he does best.…negotiates. "Hey, Michael, why don't you let Chloe go? You can take me instead."

Kensi's eye go wide as the words leave her boyfriend's lips._ What the hell is he doing?_

_"__And why would I do that?"_

"Think about it, man. If you get rid of me that means Kensi and Chloe can be all yours." Marty pauses, hoping that it'll change the man inside's tactics. The line goes silent for a few seconds before he gets his answer.

_He takes a look at Chloe and the tears that are running down her cheeks, and then thinks about the man's proposition."Okay then."_

"Alright, send her out and I'll come in." He lets out a huff of air in relief. _One step closer to ending this. _

_Michael cuts the zip ties from her wrist and then unexpectedly feels a strong force slam into his special area. The pain is so agonizing that he's left in a paralysis like state moaning in pain as he watches the little girl run through the foyer and out the door. _

Chloe takes off running out the front door and stops when she sees her daddy. "Baby, don't stop, just run to mommy."

"But daddy."

"Go!"

Marty steps in the front door and its automatically slammed shut. Before he has a chance to turn around something is smashed into his head, sending him toppling onto the ground. _Well fuck._

His eyes slowly being to open and is met with the barrel of the gun pointing at his head which tells Marty that its gonna be a long day. "So what's the plan here?"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11: The End

_A/N: And so the story continues. _

* * *

Kensi watches as he continues to walk into the house even though Chloe's out of harms way. "MARTY! MARTY!" He doesn't turn around which is unsettling to her. She turns to her boyfriend's brother, wide eyed just willing him to do something. "Callen, you gotta stop him. Why is he still going in there?"

He hears the desperation in her voice, yet he keeps his eyes fixated on the building in front of him. "To end this."

* * *

He can feel the blood trickle down his face and the fact that it's very hard to breath tells him that Michael may have gotten a few kicks in while he was knocked out. "So what's the plan here?"

"The plan is to kill you and to get my family back."

"How are you gonna to do that? The CIA is looking for you and they're not really ones to take on kidnapping cases so it has to be something else."

"They won't have a chance to get me."

"And why is that?"

"Because this is all a part of the plan."

"Oh, is it now."

"You think I'm stupid. I know what you're doing."

His brow pinches, tilting his head he does his best to look like a confused golden retriever. "What am I doing?"

The brunette strides up to him, pressing the muzzle firmly against his jaw. "You're trying to stall so that SWAT can come in here and shoot my ass."

"If that were the case they would've come in as soon as you let Chloe go."

"Well it won't be long now."

Marty watches as he walks out of the living area and into another room. As quickly as he can, he pulls back until he can reach into his pocket. Once his fingers get a hold on the object inside, he carefully pulls it out and switches it open. The blade, sharp enough to cut glass. "Thank you, Don."

Once he cuts through the plastic, freeing his hands, he carefully fold up the sharp object and returns it to its rightful place. "Seriously, dude. How do you think you're gonna get out of here?" The teacher quickly maneuvers his hands between his legs to hide his now unbounded hands before greasy comes back into the room.

"Let's just say I have connections in Cuba."

"Oh, so you're a drug runner."

"Runner? Don't make me laugh."

This is working out better than he thought it would. At this rate, he'll be back with his love and their girl in a 30 minutes give or take. "Alright then, so who are you?"

"Have you ever heard the name El Pollo Loco?"

"Yeah, I love their burritos."

A flash of rage crosses the man's face, clearly insulted by the blonde's answer. "Not the restaurant you idiot. The head of the Cuban drug cartel."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Well…"

"So let me get this straight. You're a drug lord."

"Yes."

He may be playing dumb on the outside but on the inside he's jumping up and down with excitement. "And your name is El Pollo Loco?"

"Yes."

Marty can't control his facade any longer and howls in laughter at the hilarity of it all. _Man Kensi's gonna love this. _

"What's so funny?"

"I'm being held hostage by a crazy chicken."

Michael strides over to him, whipping him across the face with the butt of his gun. He turns to walk back to the other room, but is suddenly thrown to the ground.

Jumping up out of the chair, ribs be damned, he throws his body into the bastard full force. There's a bit of a struggle until the blonde man wraps his arm around the brunette's neck in a choke hold and applies pressure until he passes out.

He then slides the gun away and reaches for the zip ties that are lying on the table. Once he secures Michael's wrist behind his back, he picks him up and heads for the front door.

Sam shakes his head when a mop of blonde hair appears in the doorway and of course a huge grin spread across his face. He takes the reins from Marty, giving him a pat on the back. "Nice work, brotha."

"DADDY!"

A jovial grin spreads to his face as he turns his attention from Callen towards his daughter who's running towards him as fast as she can, her mother running just as fast.

Despite the pain he's in, he crouches down readily accepting her crashing into his body and wrapping her little arms around his neck. "Oooh, baby girl, I'm so glad you're okay."

Kensi reaches him just as he stands up, cradling Chloe in his arms. She gasp when she sees the blood trickling down his face and the very prominent bruise on his cheek. "Baby, are you okay?" Her hand finds his scruff covered jaw and soothingly runs her thumb across his cheek.

"Of course I am."

She lets out a sigh of relief and then rears back, bringing her fist to his shoulder. "Do you know how stupid that was?"

"Hey, my baby girl needed me. Didn't you, Princess?"

Chloe smiles and nods in confirmation and wraps her other arm around her mommy's neck. "I need both of you."

"Did you get it?" Callen comes over to the family after giving them a few minutes to themselves.

"Every bit of it."

The tall brunette looks on confusedly at the two men. "Get what?"

Marty then reaches for his back pocket, brining out a small recording device. He hands said object to Callen while directing his attention towards his girlfriend. "Callen found out that Michael was into some pretty bad stuff so he got me to wear a wire."

"Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

His eyes grow soft as he looks into her eyes, trying to convey how much he truly love the both of them. "To protect you and Chloe."

God does he have the ability to make her want to jump him at any given time. Shaking her head of the images that suddenly appeared at the fore front of her mind, she finally lets herself ask the question that's been waiting to ask for the past 8 hours now. "Speaking of family. You wanna tell me why you haven't told me about 007 over here?"

"Well you see-"

Callen steps and helps explain the situation. "My job doesn't allow me to reveal my identity to anyone that's not related, but the way my brother's been talking, it sounds like it won't be long now before I have a new sister and niece."

"But that still doesn't explain how you know how to do all of that stuff."

Again Callen answers. "I may have a little to do with that. Once I joined the agency I kinda rubbed off on old Marty here. I thought the skills could help if the need ever came up."

"Hey, I'm the one that taught him that sleeper hold." Another voice interrupts the conversation. Sam walks over to them after having handed off the dirtbag who need not be named.

"Sam, I'd like to formally introduce you to my family. This is my girlfriend Kensi and our daughter Chloe."

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Sam reaches out to shake the brunette's hand, giving her a friendly smile. He then turns his attention towards his partner. "Hey, handsome, are you ready? We gotta get back to the shop."

"Yeah, babe." He knows Sam's right and as much as he'd like to spend time with his brother and his family, they really have to get back to work. He wraps his arms around the blonde, squeezing him extra tight. "I'll talk to you later, Marty. You guys have a safe trip back."

He turns towards Kensi, giving her a hug as well, whispering something in her ear. "Take care of him for me."

"I will."

Callen pulls out of their embrace, holding up a fist to the little girl. "Bye, Chloe."

The tiny brunette smile, connecting her fist to his. "Bye, Uncle Callen."

"Seriously, G, come on." Sam grabs ahold of Callen's vest, tugging him towards their car. "Bye, Kensi. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye, Uncle Sam!"

Kensi watches as Callen softly hip checks his partner. "So when you said that they were partners you meant."

"Yep!"

The challenger is half way down the road before they realize that they don't have a ride. As if reading their minds the SWAT chief calls them over to his SUV.

"You ladies ready to head home?" He wraps his arm around his love's shoulder, pulling her into his side.

She finally lets herself take a breath and rests her head against his shoulder as they begin walking. "Yeah, I think we've all had enough excitement to last us a couple of months."

"Okay then. I say we go grab Grandma and Grandpa and take that fancy jet back home. What do you say, squirt?"

"Do they have ice cream on the jet?"

"They do. And I bet they could even get you some gummy bears."

The little girl looks to her mother as if she has all the control over how fast they get to the airplane. "Hurry, mommy! Those gummy bears aren't gonna eat themselves."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you guys like it!_


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

_A/N: I realize the title of my last chapter was a bit misleading. Worry not! There's still a lot more to come. Rated M._

* * *

The little girl pulls the door open and runs onto the hardwood floor, stopping at the front desk. "Hi, mommy!"

Kensi looks up in shock at her daughter's sudden appearance. Shaking herself out of her trance, she makes her way around the counter, meeting her girl with a great big hug. "Hi, baby!"

The door opens once again and her breath catches like it does every time she sees him. Her mind briefly goes back to 3 months ago when Chloe had been abducted and how he went above and beyond to save their little girl. "What are you guys doing here?"

He smiles when he meets her eyes. "Well, we just got done with surf lessons and wanted to see if you're up for lunch."

She leans into his body as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and places a kiss to the top of her head. It's crazy to think that up until 9 months ago he wasn't even in their life and now here she is, wrapped in his arms where she feels most safe. "Let me see…sitting here and watching Iris swap spit with her new boyfriend or going out with my two favorite people. Decisions, decisions."

* * *

They had a nice family lunch at the beachside restaurant and brought Kensi back to the studio before her next class at 2. She and Marty chat for a few minutes about the little brunette's surfing and how well she's doing. It's 10 minutes til two before the first swarm of clients start rolling in and they have to say their goodbyes.

He gives his love one more kiss before turning towards Chloe, who's occupied with the exercise ball at the moment. "Alright, let's hit the road, kiddo."

"Aw, I wanna stay with mommy."

"I do too but she has to work and you have to get some reading time in."

The tall brunette's brow furrows in question. He can't be talking about Chloe Rose Blye, because she usually has to fight her tooth and nail just to get her to do her homework durning the school year let alone summer. "Reading time?"

The shaggy blonde turns to her, sending her a wink. "Yeah, she promised me that she'd read a chapter of her book if she could stay out in the water 30 more minutes."

She can't help her movements as she stride up to him and playfully grabs his ass. "DILF." Little did she know that there were little ears within well ear shot.

Chloe looks up at both her parents in question. "What's a DILF?"

"Um, nothing it's just a workout-yeah, it's a workout." The personal trainer doesn't think she's ever come up with a quicker response before.

"Oh!" Unfazed by what's going on around her, she wraps her arms around her mama's legs in a tight embrace. "Bye, mama, love you!"

"I love you, too, baby."

"What about me?" He pouts as his signature puppy eyes spread to his face.

She stands up on her tip-toes, bringing her lips to his in a chaste kiss. "Yeah, I love you, too."

His pout turns into a beaming smile at her words. No matter how many times he hears those words, his heart beats a million times faster when she says them. "I love you, too, baby."

* * *

They're standing in the doorway of the dining room when she walks in after work. "Surprise!"

There's what can only be described as ukulele music being played in the back ground and a spread of food laid out on the table. Some of which looks very unfamiliar to her. "What's all this?"

"Dinner. You know the meal between lunch and breakfast."

She rolls her eyes at her boyfriend literal explanation. "I know what it is you dork. I mean why is the table set? We never eat at the table."

"Yeah, you see, Chlo and I had a conversation about that and well…we think it should be a regular occurrence."

She looks both Chloe and Marty up and down, wondering how she missed their get ups the first time around. "Um, does someone wanna tell me why you're both wearing leis and hula skirts?"

Before she can get an answer though, something on the wall catches her eye. "Marty, why is there a picture of Maui on the wall?"

The shaggy blonde looks down at his daughter with a questioning glance. "You wanna tell her or should I?"

"We're going swimming with dolphins, Mama!"

"That's nice..wait, what?"

He watches as her whole body stiffens up in shock, not sure if it's out of happiness or anger. "Surprise?"

She shakes her self out of her daze and looks into his baby blues that hold nothing but truth. "Baby, what is she talking about?"

"Well, I kinda booked a vacation for us."

"But-"

"And before you say anything, your parents said they would stop by and check up on the studio every once and awhile and Iris said she'd be happy to manage the business while we're gone."

"Wh-why?"

He closes the gap between them, holding her face in the palm of his hands. His eyes meet hers and there's a mixture of disbelief and love twirling around in her chocolate orbs. "Because you deserve to relax, baby. You've worked your ass off for seven years. No vacations, no time for yourself." He wraps his arms around her neck, bringing her body into his. "You deserve the world, baby, and I will do everything I possibly can to give it to you."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She has a death grip on his shirt, feeling like she's not close enough to him. "Don't start a fucking battle you can't win."

"Oooh, bad word!"

The redness rises to her cheeks as she pulls back from her love and looks over at their daughter who is already chowing down on some food. "Sorry, Chlo."

"So, when do we leave?"

"Birthday week! 10 days. You, me and little nugget over there."

"Oh, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Funny, I was just about to ask you the same thing."

The little girl oblivious as to what's going on around her is chomping away at her food, when she remembers what's waiting for her. "Daddy, can I eat my ice cream now?"

"No, vegetables first, remember?"

"But, daddy."

"Chloe Rose."

"Okay."

Kensi feels the flutter in her chest move southward. Leaning forward, she bring her lips to his ear letting out a small moan that only he can hear. "Todo sobre ti me enciende."

His eyes grow a shade darker at her proximity to him and the tone in her voice. "I honestly have no idea what you just said, but I know that I want to push you up against that wall right now and show you just how much I love you."

Her eyes grow dark with desire at the image he just put in her head. She grabs his wrist and begins walking out of the dining room. "Chloe, you can have your ice cream now and go watch Frozen."

"Really?" The little girl once again having no idea as to what going on around her other than ice cream and the thought of her favorite movie.

"Yeah. Mommy and daddy have to go clean the bathroom."

"Kay!"

Once they hear the movie start and are out of their daughter's view, Marty picks his girlfriend up and she reciprocate by wrapping her legs around his waist. Their lips devouring each others. "I've been thinking about your cock all day."

He growls at her words, his dick now hard as a rock. Once he steps through their in suite bathroom, he locks the door and puts her down. The steely gray of his eyes is probably darker than they've ever been. "Turn around."

She bites her lip as the wetness drips down her leg. Doing as she's told, she turns around, bending over the sink and locks eyes with him in the mirror. She watches his every move as he pulls her running shorts slowly down her legs and comes eye level with her sopping wet pussy. He leans in closer and she can fill his warm breath ghost over her opening.

He locks eyes with her in the mirror for a minute before turning his attention back to his prize. His hands land on either cheek and he pulls them apart, giving him more access.

"Fuck, Marty!" His lips land on hers and she can't control her moan. He always knows just what she needs and there's never been a better feeling.

"You taste so good, baby."

She can feel his tongue moving up and down throughout her folds, lapping up her juices. Her aching clit begins to throb even more so, telling her that it's about that time.

"Come for me, baby."

"I want you inside me."

He realizes that they don't have much time and he really needs to be inside her. Standing up, he unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants. Her eyes lock onto his as he begins to pump his cock. He takes his stance right behind her, placing his dick at her entrance and coats it with her cream before sliding into her tight snatch.

They share a moan as they become one."Fuck!"

It doesn't take long before they're both sent into nirvana. He thrust into one last time before pulling out of her and falling haphazardly onto the floor.

She's pulled down with him, curling into his side as they both try to catch their breath. "We're really going to Hawaii?"

"We really are."

"Please tell me we have a two bedroom cottage or something."

"2 bed/2 bath. Why?"

She runs her hand up his shirt and begins to drag her nails across his stomach. "Well, seeing as though I want to do very dirty things with you, I thought it'd be best to have a little privacy."

"Very dirty, huh?"

"Very."

"Anything we should practice for?"

"We really don't have time for that right now."

"What are you talking about? Our girl is occupied for at least another hour. We've got plenty of time."

The desire in her eyes is still very prominent as she pulls back to look at him, a devilish grin playing at her lips. "Not for what I want to do."

He's focused on her words until she starts biting her lip and all train of thought is lost. "Oooh, girl."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the love, guys! Hope you enjoy it!_


	13. Chapter 13: Too Good To Be True

_A/N: So I'm not the best at writing these types of scenes, but here you go!_

* * *

The cool sand runs between her toes as she walks over to their cabana, relaxing her that much more. She sees the tiny brunette that is her daughter, building a sand castle next to the structure and smiles. "Chloe, where's daddy at?"

"Oh, he's over there, talking to that nice lady."

She turns to the direction where her daughter's pointing and is met with something she never expected. A rage of jealous burns through her body. There her boyfriend is, a few feet away from them, standing tall with two drinks in his hand and currently in deep conversation with some bimbo in a string bikini. So much for that relaxing massage she just had. And as if it couldn't get any worse, she then sees them share a laugh.

After about 5 minutes he finally makes his way back over to his two ladies. As he approaches the ottoman, he sees the look of stoic resignations written all over her face. He's not sure what could possibly cause her hurt, but whatever it is, he's going to get to the bottom of it. "Hey, baby."

"Hello."

Shit. This is definitely not good. "Did you enjoy your massage?"

"Yep."

He hands Chloe her bottle of water and then crawls up the large ottoman next to his love. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She knew this was gonna happen.

He decides its probably best to avoid the subject for now, so he turns the conversation to something more exciting. "We should probably go back to the bungalow. The luau is in hour and we need to get cleaned up."

She's pissed and hurt and sad. How could he do this? Why would he do this to her? "Kay."

* * *

_8 minutes later at their bungalow_

He jumps at the sound of the door to their room slamming shut. "Kens, why are you acting like this?"

She clenches her jaw, trying her best not to say something that she can't take back. And he's just playing dumb like he doesn't know what he did. "Acting like what?"

"Well, mad. You've been standoffish ever since you came back from your massage." He walks up behind her, brining his hands to her arms and begins to rub the goosebumps he can feel on the surface of her skin.

"I'm fine."

He's hurt that she's shutting him out and what hurts just as much is her shrugging him off her. "Tell it to someone who believes you."

The personal trainer's had just about enough of his innocent act. Turning around with a glare that would send the toughest gangster running, she clenches her teeth. "Are you trying to make us late? Go get dressed."

"Damn, I'm going." _So much for a relaxing week in Hawaii. _

* * *

They finally manage to make it to the luau. Kensi strategically places Chloe between she and Marty at the table. She just needs to get through this dinner and then she'll deal with this mess. Her eyes wander around as the sun sets and the native Hawaiians welcome the other incoming guest. _What's she doing here? _

The shaggy blonde turns around with a smile when he hears his name being called._"_Hey! Glad you could make it."

He stands up, greeting the leggy blonde from the beach earlier this evening. Now dressed in a flowy, blue dress. "Ella, this is my girlfriend Kensi and our daughter Chloe."

Ella reaches out her hand towards Kensi, but a voice interrupts them.

Another woman approaches with a frazzled look written across her face, this one brunette. "Hey! Sorry I'm late."

Marty smiles as the woman places a kiss to Ella's cheek and fixes her necklace.

The long haired blonde wraps her arm around the new woman, a beaming smile playing at her lips. "Marty, Kensi, Chloe, this is my wife Katie."

She's clenching her teeth so hard that she's probably gonna need some dental work when she gets back home, but then Ella introduces the new woman that's approached and now she feels like shit. "Wi-wife?"

He sees the deer in headlights look that crosses her beautiful face and is quite pleased with himself. Like he would really be talking to some other girl and then invite her to dinner. "Baby?"

"Uh-yeah. Hi, it's so nice to meet you two." Kensi extends her hand, exchanging a handshake with each of the women.

They settle down at the table once more. Once she realizes that there's no need to be threatened anymore, Kensi relaxes.

"I gotta be honest, Marty, she's way more beautiful than you describe." Ella smiles, sending Kensi a wink.

His eyes lock onto his love's and as always, he's left speechless. "I always seem to be lacking words when it comes to her." He takes a deep breath and abruptly stands up out of his chair. "Ladies, could you keep an eye on Chloe for us for a few minutes?"

They nod in acceptance, knowing smiles playing at both their lips. "Yeah, sure."

Marty walks up to her, catching her off guard. He sees the question in her eyes, but says nothing and stretches out his hand for her to take.

They make it to the waters edge before they begin their stroll along the shore. "I'm sorry." She knows she owes him more than that. Way more.

"Whatever for?"

She pulls him to a stop, desperations in her eyes for him to understand what she's trying to say. "Don't. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't act like I haven't been a total bitch to you for the past couple of hours."

He shrugs resolutely. "I guess it's my fault really."

"Your fault? How on earth is it your fault?" Her brow furrows at his words.

The sadness that springs to his baby blue eyes is something he's ever let anyone else see in him - emotion."Apparently I've given you a reason to doubt me."

She profusely shakes her head at his words. Her heart aches at the thought of him beating himself down because of something she did. She's not good at this. She's not good at being loved. "No! NO! It's not you…it's me."

He gives her a look like really.

"Really, it is me."

"Why do you say that?"

Her eyes follow down to their intertwined fingers. This is her place, she knows it, but she doesn't let herself believe it. "You're just so good, Marty. I guess I've really just been waiting for the other shoe to drop. For something to pop up that will tell my past self that I was right and all men are the same."

He places his finger under her chin, tilting her head up so she can look into his eyes when he says this and knows that he means it. "The difference between those men and me is that I'm your man. I swear to you that I will never hurt you, baby. You or Chloe. And if you couldn't tell, I've made it my life's mission to make you feel more loved than you've ever felt in your entire life."

"My head believes it, but I guess my heart is having a little trouble getting with the program."

He smirks at her words, because it's just the opening he needs. "Well then maybe this will help."


	14. Chapter 14: Sunsets

_A/N: So I switched up a few things from the original __story. _

* * *

_"__My head believes it, but I guess my heart is having a little trouble getting with the program."_

_He smirks at her words, because it's just the opening he needs. "Well then maybe this will help."_

She's about to ask what he means but before she gets the chance, he's down on one knee, holding the most beautiful ring in between his fingers and reaches for her hand. "Kens, from the moment you walked into that auditorium with that little spit fire over there I was enamored. So much so that you knocked me flat on my ass." He shakes his head, remember how caught off guard he was when they first met. "I promise that I will love you….that I'll love both of you with everything I am for the rest of my life." Tears begin to form in his eyes just thinking about how this amazing woman has changed him. "Baby, you make me want to be a better man. The best man. Because that's what you deserve. You're the most amazing woman and mother to ever be and I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life with you and only you. I want to make things easier for you. To go through this crazy life with you and all the intricacies that comes along with it. Your smile, your laugh….everything. You're everything to me. I never knew love could feel this way. That I could love someone so deeply that it hurt when I'm not with them. That's you. You're my solstice. You're the one I want by my side. Whenever I have a bad day all I have to do is look at you and know that as long as I have you and your love, nothing else matters. One of my favorite things to do is run my finger through your hair. So…will you let me run my fingers through your hair until it's gray or you're bald even. Either way…..will you make me the happiest man in existence and be my wife? Will you marry me?"

The tears that are streaming down her face are nothing compared to the summersaults going on inside her. She's found a man. An amazing man that treats her the way she deserves to be treated. A man that respects her, that encourages her, pushes her to be better and loves her with all he is. Most of all he's become the father she's always dreamed for her little girl. "Yes!" She bends down, bringing her lips to his. "Yes. I love you so much. Yes!"

He stands up wrapping his arms around her waist and twirling her around, bringing their lips together once again. Once they pull back, she places her forehead to his. Their eyes locked onto one another's, no words need be said. A few minutes pass before he sits his future wife back on solid ground and another nervous look crosses his face.

After their moment, he turns his attention back over to the party that's going on. "Chloe! Come here, squirt."

The tiny brunette comes running down the beach path towards them, her eyes gleaming in excitement. "What, daddy?"

He pulls out the silver chain with a pendant and both of their eyes light up when they see the sea turtle. Chloe comes to a halt in front of him, mesmerized by the object in his hand.

Marty gets down on his knees, locking eyes with his wonderful little girl. "Chloe, squirt, besides your mom, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Watching you grow and discover new things over the past year has been one the highlights of my life. I promise to love you for the rest of my days. To kiss your booboos. To beat up anyone that hurts you and to protect you from all the scary things in life. I promise to make you laugh when mommy's trying to be serious. To play dress up with you everyday for as long as you want me to. I love teaching you how to surf and how to play soccer. Chloe, just like your mom, you deserve to be loved and taken care of so if you let me, I'd love to teach you all the things a daddy is suppose to teach his little girl. Chloe, will you let me be your daddy forever?"

The excited grin that spreads to her face tells him his answer but what he wasn't expecting were the tears. As he clips the clasp around her neck, she falls into his embrace. Her tears soaking his shirt. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too."

If Kensi wasn't a mess before, she most definitely is now. This man…..god this man of hers. He's everything. More than everything.

The shaggy blonde stands up, holding Chloe in his arms as he wraps his free arm around his other girl. The tall brunette wraps her arms around both of them as he places a kiss to her head. "I love you, Marty."

"I most definitely love you, too, soon-to-be wife."

They watch on as the sun begins to set over the Pacific. A sunset built for a family.

* * *

They're lying on the large ottoman, the sun bathing their intertwined bodies with sunlight.

His fingers interlock with hers, his eyes catching the sparkle of her new piece of jewelry. "Marry Me."

"Oh, I plan on it."

"Really? Would it have anything to do with this ring on your finger?"

She slides her body closer to his, her bikini clad breast now pressed against his bare chest. "It just might."

He leans forward, pressing his forehead to hers. He honestly has no idea how he got this lucky. Here he is, laying on the beach in Hawaii, wrapped in the arms of the woman he loves, who just so happens to be his fiancée. "I'm dreaming."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well let me think….it maybe the fact that the most gorgeous, amazingly talented boss of a woman agreed to spend the rest of her life with me."

She pulls back, a playful smirk playing at her lips. "She sounds hot?"

"Oh, believe me, she is."

"Sounds like she also needs a nap."

"It does, does it?"

"Mmmhmm." She can't keep her eyes open any longer. The sun really took it out of her today or it may have just been the extracurriculars of last night.

He places his lips to the top of her head when her breath evens out. He looks over at their girl who's currently building a sand castle with her new friend Brian. _Oh, I got my eyes on you, young man. _The sigh that he lets out can only be described as contentedness, because he's just that - content.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it._


	15. Chapter 15: My Person

_A/N: Finally back! Thank you, Frank for the inspiration._

* * *

She lets out a sigh when she finally steps through the door, the weight of today still heavy on her shoulders. Kicking off her shoes, she makes her way into the living room looking around for her family.

"Hey, baby. How was your day?" He's grading some papers at the coffee table when he hears her walk in.

"It was okay. Where's Chloe?"

"Your dad picked her up at noon today. They're suppose to go to the game tonight, remember?"

"Oh, right."

He's startled when he looks up and sees the lost look in her perfect mismatched eyes. "Kens, what's wrong?"

She can't move, stuck in the doorway. When her eyes lock with his concerned cerulean blues, she can't hold back the tears that have been threatening to spill all day any longer.

The teacher bolts up off the couch, and runs over to her. "No, don't cry. I hate it when you cry." He wraps his arms around her, pulling her in as close as he possibly can. "What's wrong?"

Her arms immediately wrap around his waist, his strong arms are like a safety net for her soul. She grabs a fist full of his shirt, holding onto him unable to get close enough.

"Hey, talk to me."

She slowly begins to relax in his arms, her head resting against his chest. "It's just that I've been going through a lot at work."

"Like what?"

"I had to fire one of my trainers today because he's been harassing the other female trainers and we had to file police reports for each of the girls."

He guides her towards the couch, pulling her onto his lap. She doesn't fight, because why would she. Her body responds without question, she curls into his body as he shields her from all the wickedness that this world brings.

"Kens, I'm so sorry." The blonde places a kiss to the crown of her head, a sense of relief washing over him at the fact that she confides in him but there's also a sense of indignation that this life has been brought to his soon to be wife.

"And…"

"And what, baby? You can tell me."

"I'm just having a really bad mental health day."

"I know just the cure." He moves her over to the unoccupied part of the couch and gets up but not before placing a sweet kiss to her lips. "Wait right here."

She watches as he walks off towards their bedroom and sighs. Leaning back against the couch she tries to relax but it's not working. Every thought possible is swarming around in her mind. She's so focused on trying to relax that she doesn't hear him comeback into the room until he threads his arm under her knees and the other around her back.

He lifts her up and walks back towards their bedroom. Mission make Kens feel better is a go.

"What are you doing?" She studies his facial features as he guides them through the hallway and into their room.

His eyes land on hers as he steps into the doorway of the dimly lit bathroom and gives her a shy smile. "Taking care of my girl."

She's so focused on him that she doesn't even notice where they are until he stops. Her eyes take a survey of the room and her voice leaves her, well all but one soft spoken word. "Marty." She watches the flicker of the lit candles and the tub full of bubbles. Bringing her hand up to his scruff covered jaw, her thumb stroking his cheek in soft soothing motions. "I love you."

"And I'm so in love with you." He leans down, bringing his lips to hers.

The trainer's tears continue to fall from her eyes as he puts her down and slowly begins to undress her, placing kisses on her bare skin as he removes each article of clothing. Once she's fully naked, he picks her up once again and walks over to the tub.

He slowly immerses her into the warm water making the tension in her body wash away. Marty bends down and places a kiss to the crown of her head, whispering the most soothing words she's heard all day. "I'll always take care of you, baby."

Her eyes follow his form as he sends her one last smile and walks out of the bathroom. _Yeah, he's a keeper._

* * *

She's sitting on the couch watching as Rose hocks a loogie and spits into the open sea, her whole body is now more relaxed thanks to the amazing man that is her fiancée. He so good to her, no matter what she's going through he always takes care of her and she knows deep down in her heart that he always will. After she got out of her bath he put on her favorite movie for her and told her to go relax on the couch before heading off to get their dinner and ice cream.

Realizing that he's been gone for close to an hour now she starts getting worried. The restaurant is just 10 minutes away and their favorite ice cream shop is right next to it. She's just about to call him when there's a knock at the door. Her brow furrows. She's not expecting anybody but maybe Marty just forgot his key.

She opens the door and her eyes go wide at the sight before her. Marty's standing at the door and behind him in their driveway is a blue '69 Camaro Z28. "Babe, what are you doing? Whose car is that?"

"Well…."

"What did you do?"

"Kens, just get in your car. We have somewhere to be." He steps inside and takes her jacket off the coat rack, locks the door and ushers her out of the house.

"Where are we going? I can't go out looking like this. Marty, I'm wearing joggers and one of your old t-shirts. Wait, did you say my car?"

He takes her hand and pulls her along until they reach the driver side door. Reaching into his pocket he takes out the keys and places them in her hand. "You look beautiful and yes I said your car."

* * *

His eyes are locked on the screen in front of him, but he knows her eyes are locked on him. "Why are you staring at me?"

An affectionate smile spreads to her lips as she climbs from the driver seat over the console to sit in his lap. She wraps one arm around his shoulder, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." He tilts his head. leaning it against hers. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am now thanks to you. But you really didn't have to get me a car. I felt better just by being with you."

"Are you kidding? I've been imagining giving you this car ever since you told me that story of when you were a kid and how you and your parents would drive down the PCH on road trips."

She brings her lips to his for a sweet kiss. Her heart flutters at the fact that he actually remembers stuff about her because she's never had that before.

"Happy Anniversary."

"It's not the best of anniversaries thanks to me."

"Hey, it's the most amazing anniversary ever."

"No, it's not. I'm a terrible person. God what's wrong with me?"

"Hey, don't insult my wife."

"Wife? I'm not your wife yet, buddy."

He cups her jaw, tilting her head up so that she can see the truth in his eyes. "Take a look at that ring on your finger. You're as good as mine, Blye."

She's taken back by the truth and confidence in his voice. The absolution in his cerulean blues makes her feel more loved than she's ever known. A blush rises to her cheeks at the possessiveness he has over her. _She's his._

Marty gets a look in his eyes and maneuvers his arms, bringing his hands to her face. A smiles spreads to his lips as he playfully squishes her face. "Why are you so cute?"

Kensi can't help but giggle or what's suppose to sound like a giggle. "Just lucky I guess!"

They continues to stare at one another before she leans forward, bringing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Her tongue swipes across his lip asking for entrance and is immediately granted access.

"Do you not want to watch the movie?"

"Lets see, watch a movie that I've already seen 20 times or make out with a teacher in the backseat of a car? Decisions. Decisions."

Before he can respond, she gets out of his lap and crawls into the backseat, pulling him with her. She didn't realize how small the backseat was until they're sitting back there, but they don't mind.

He sees the lustful look in her eyes and watches as she bites her lip. California is known for its cool nights but boy is it heating up in here.

"You think we can give Jack and Rose a run for their money?"

Marty takes hold of her arm and pulls her towards him, pressing their bodies together and leaves no room for doubt.

* * *

They've finally made it home after grabbing dinner at the pier and taking a walk along the beach. Yeah, it might've not been what they were planning on doing for their anniversary but it did turn out even better.

Kicking off their shoes at the front door they make their way into the kitchen to put away the groceries. Call them crazy but one of their favorite things to do together is shop.

He puts on some music and they begin shuffling around the room to put the food away. As she places the last item in the freezer, she feels two strong arms wrap around her and begin to move them to the rhythm of the song.

_When time is up and the sun it dies_

_Do the rivers flood and the ocean dries_

_Hand in hand under the falling sky_

_I will love you_

_When I'm oh so old and I lose my mind_

_I'll still look at you like it's the first time_

_So many say it and it's all a lie_

_But I will love you_

She turns around in his arms, her head immediately finding rest on his shoulder as they sway back and forth. As the lyrics wash over her she can't help but think of that saying that when you fall in love all the words to those cheesy love song start making sense. Boy do they.

_You are the reason I make it through the day_

_You gimme the reason to let on my ways_

_The beauty goes, the money spent_

_And everything else fades away_

_You are my constant_

He take a deep breath, inhaling the scent that's so uniquely Kensi Marie Blye and he's at peace. The fact that he's found a woman….the most amazing woman and she's here in his arms loving him is the best feeling in his entire life. "I want this to never end."

She smiles, her arms squeezing his waist tighter to let him know that she feels the same way. Then it hits her. "What do you think about a wedding next weekend?"

* * *

_A/N: Song - The Vow by Ruthanne_


	16. Chapter 16: Not Soon Enough

_A/N: There's gonna be two more chapters after this, hope you guys enjoy it and thanks for sticking with me._

* * *

He's woken by a buzzing sound right next to his ear. When he finally realizes that it's his phone ringing he reaches out and is surprised by whose face is on the screen. His eyes dart over to the right side of the bed where his fiancé currently is not.

_"Good morning, handsome."_

He can hear the smile in her voice, stunning him for a minute because as cheesy as it may be today's the first day of the rest of their life. "Hey, where are you?"

_"Well, Chloe and I just picked up our dresses and are headed to my parents' house. She's so excited." Kensi says laughing because she's that happy._

He lays back down resting his head on his pillow as he thinks about when he and his soon to be wife told their little girl that they were getting married.

_(September 7, 2014)_

_They're sitting on the couch after dinner all curled up as they watch the toys join hands and wait for their fiery demise. Soon the room is filled with sniffles, needing the comfort that she can only get from the two of them, Chloe turns to her parents with tears in her eyes._

_"Oh, baby." Kensi reaches over wiping her daughter's tear stained cheeks and pulls her into her lap unable to stop her own tears._

_He's solely focused on his two girls as their tears continues to fall. As he watches his fiancée pull the little brunette in her arms he can't help but do the same. Taking hold of Kensi's arm, he pulls her towards him._

_Knowing exactly what he's doing, she maneuvers herself and sits in his lap, curling herself into him as Chloe does the same to her. "We're a mess."_

_Marty runs his fingers through her brown locks trying to sooth her as much as possible as they continue to watch the scene play out._

_The watch in suspense as the claw comes out of nowhere scooping up the beloved friends bringing a resounding sigh of relief through the house. A few minutes later and Bonnie is left with the toys as they begin their new adventure and speaking of new adventures._

_Marty looks down at the two brunettes with a neutral expression trying his best not to give anything away. "I think we should celebrate."_

_The first grader perks up. If she gets a chance to get her favorite dessert then she's gonna take it. "Ice cream?!"_

_"I love where your head's at, sweet girl, and ice cream for sure but…..your daddy and I were thinking about something else."_

_Her tiny brow furrows wondering what it could possibly be. "What?"_

_"Well what do you think about your mom and I getting married next Sunday?"_

_"Really?!"_

_They both nod affirming her question. "Really."_

_She squints for a second as if she's trying to put something together and then as if a lightbulb in her head goes off the puppy eyes make themselves known. "Can there be an ice cream cake?"_

_Kensi's eyes go wide and she quickly turns towards her soon to be husband almost giving herself whiplash. "Oooh, can there?!"_

_The blonde laughs, they wouldn't be his girls if food wasn't on their minds. "Anything for my girls."_

_(Present)_

"Aw, but why aren't you here?" He pouts, going back to the fact that it's their special day and he really wants to be with her.

_"You know exactly why."_

"Happy wedding day, wifey."

_"Happy wedding day, babe."_

He takes a quick look at the clock on the wall already counting down the minutes until he can see her again. "So I'll see you guys in about four hours?"

_Kensi's heart flutters at the fact that he's counting down until they see each other again. It's only been 8 hours since they said goodnight in their own way and honestly it's been the longest 8 hours of her life. "Yes, and I put your khakis and that blue button down I love in the bathroom. They're hanging on the door."_

He know he'll be a blubbering mess once he sees her and he'll most definitely be at a loss for words but she needs to know this. "The way I feel when I am with you…I just-I can't wait to marry you, Kens."

_"Me either." She takes a deep breath because if she doesn't she's gonna pass out, damn her fiancé and his way with words. "Listen, I have to go before Chloe has another meltdown."_

"Another meltdown?"

_"Yeah, she said everything has to look perfect for her mommy and daddy."_

He huffs a laugh. Their girl is a bit of a control freak even at seven years old. "We're gonna have our hands full when she gets older."

_"Indeed we are."_

"Okay, I'll let you get to it then." He doesn't want to say goodbye but the sooner he does the sooner they can both get ready and meet each other at the end of the aisle. "I love you, baby."

_"I love you, too, handsome." She's just about to end the call when a lightbulb goes off in her head. "Oh, and there may be a surprise for you in the living room."_

"Oh, really?"

_"Bye."_

"Bye, beautiful."

After hanging up the phone he hurriedly gets out of bed, slips on his boxers and runs down the hallway more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. He's search the living room, looking on and under every piece of furniture but nothing is sticking out.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

His head snaps towards the very unexpected yet very familiar voice as his brother walks out of the kitchen with a piece of bacon in his hand. "Callen? How did-"

"I get here?"

"Yeah."

"Well about five days ago I got a call from a fiery brunette about how my brother was getting married and I'd better get my ass to LA or else." Callen laughs when he remembers the phone call from Kensi whose so clearly in love with his brother. "I gotta tell you, Marty, your fiancé is not a woman I want to mess with."

That's when the CIA agent loses him as Marty drift off into dream land thinking about what's waiting for him at the beach.

* * *

She rests her head on her husband's chest as they sway back and forth to the music coming from the small white tent a few feet away. The past week has been a whirlwind but she wouldn't have it any other way. Her life had never been rainbows and unicorns but when she had Chloe all of that changed. She loves her little girl with all her heart but something inside her was still missing, they were missing that piece of the puzzle that would complete their family. For six years she'd all but given up on finding a man that would love, respect and treat her like she deserved to be treated. A man that would love her little girl as if she were his own. Then one day, 373 days ago to be exact, he abruptly came into their lives and changed their entire world. She had found that missing piece.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He places a kiss to the top of her head breathing in the scent that is so uniquely her.

"Just feeling content that's all."

"Oh, it wouldn't have anything to do with the way my ass looks in these khakis would it?"

She bites her lip when he says what she was thinking the first time she saw him in the particular pair of pants. Why else would she pick them out for him to wear on their wedding day. "You're an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot, Kensi Deeks."

Resting her chin on his chest, she looks up at him so mesmerized by this moment.

He looks down at her getting a full view of the beautiful face that he'll get to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life. "What?"

"We're married."

"We are. Are you happy?"

She smiles as he leans forward closing the distance between their lips for an all consuming passionate kiss. When air becomes scarce they both pull back panting. "Deliriously."

"Me too."

"I love you."

"I love you more, wifey."

"Don't start a fucking battle you can't win."

"Oooh, save some of the dirty talk for tonight." He wiggles his eyebrows at her but he's unprepared for the seductive gleam that is shining in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip.

Before she has a chance to respond they hear the sound of a small voice being carried by the wind. Kensi pulls back from her husband's embrace and smiles at the sight of their little girl running towards them with something in her hand.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey, princess, what's up?"

"I got something for you."

"You do? What is it?"

Kensi remains curled up in Marty's side resting her head against his shoulder as she watches the tiny brunette hand him a piece of paper.

His eyes immediately see the bold black words at the top of the page and tears begin to flood his cerulean blues. **Adoption Request**. "Really?"

He says it just loud enough for her to hear. It's so faint and filled with awe that tears being to make theirselves known in her own mismatched orbs when she looks up at him. "Of course really. But if you don't want to-"

"No, it's not that it's just that, I consider us a family no matter what but are you sure this is what you both want?" Looking into his wife's eyes he tries to find anything that would qualify as doubt, but of course the only thing he finds in the beautiful chocolate orbs that have become his home is love, uninhibited, irrevocable love.

He's so lost in her eyes that he's unaware of what's going on until he feels something pull at his shirt, rather someone. His eyes look down toward the little girl that along with her mother has become his whole world. Realizing that she has something to say to him, he gets down on his knees so that he's eye level with her.

Standing directly in front of him, looking deep into his eyes the seven year old brings her hands to either of his cheeks, holding his head in her hands. "You're my daddy." As she says the words one of purest looks he's ever seen is shining bright in her eyes.

His arms immediately wrap around her as he lifts her in the air, peppering her face with kisses. "I love you, squirt."

Kensi was already a sobbing mess before but now, now that they're officially going to be a family, she can help the torrential rain of tears that run down her cheeks.

After he pulls back from his soon to be legal daughter's face, he turns back towards the love of his life, his arm instantly finding its way around her shoulder as he pulls her back into her rightful place at his side. His eyes look between both his girl, the shear and utter contentment that runs through his body is the most breathtaking feeling he's ever known. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too." The brunette reaches up on her tips toes placing a kiss to her husband's inviting lips.

The scene of the family bathed in the colors of the Santa Monica sunset halt the party guest. Each of them knowing just how much those three people were meant to be together.


	17. Chapter 17: The Moon

_A/N: Second to last chapter!_

* * *

_Mount Ruapehu, New Zealand_

She slowly wakens, stretching out her limbs as a soft smile spreads to her face. They were so tired when they got to their cabin last night what with being on a plane for over 14 hours having caught the red eye from LA to New Zealand. As their wedding reception was winding down, yesterday? Was it technically yesterday if there's a 15 hour time difference. Anyway, she and Marty hadn't planned on doing anything extravagant for their honeymoon but her parents and Callen and Sam had surprised them with an all expenses paid trip to a snow covered cabin in one of the only places in the world that snowed in September.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turns and is immediately met with two beautiful cerulean eyes, those that belong to her husband matter of fact. _Her husband._

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, hubby."

A grin spreads to his lips as he closes the tiny gap that separates he and his wife. _His wife._ He burrows his head into her neck, inhaling the wonderful scent that is so uniquely her. They may have been jet lagged when they arrived last night but not enough to stop them from immediately making good use of the walk-in shower with out of this world water pressure and a perfect view of the snow falling outside. "So I saw this little bakery when we came in last night, I thought about going and getting some breakfast."

"Aw, but I'm comfy."

"How about you stay right here and I'll go?"

"But it's our honeymoon, shouldn't we be doing stuff together."

"Oh, we will be but if we're gonna keep up our energy we'll need sustenance."

"Good point."

He quickly maneuvers himself, now hovering above her. A look of awe crossing his features as he looks into her mismatched chocolate orbs. God how he loves this woman. "I love you so much."

"I may love you, too." She tries to play it off like his words are indifferent to her and not turning her insides into a raging inferno of passion.

"May?" Once he sees that playful spark in her eye, he attacks. His lips find their way to her neck and then her cheeks and then cover her face in sloppy wet kisses.

She can't help but giggle as he continues to assault her with little gifts of love all over her skin. "Okay! Okay! You win. I absolutely love you, Martin Deeks."

"Thought so." He beams placing one last kiss to her lips before rolling off her and out of the bed.

Her eyes follow him as he gets out of bed giving her a full view of his glorious golden tone ass. "Dammmn, boy."

"Oh, you like that do ya?"

"Once you get back with my donuts I'll show you just how much."

At those a fire is lit under him as he quickly dresses and runs out the door but not before giving his wife one more kiss before he goes.

* * *

It's been over an hour and he still hasn't came back yet. She called him after hour one and discovered that he got so lost in the scenery that he hadn't realized how truly far the bakery was from where they were staying. He had just finally arrived at the shop and she's betting that there was quite a long line for breakfast which would explain why he's not back yet.

At the sound of her phone chiming she smile when his face lights up on the screen. "Hey, where are you?"

_"There was a ridiculously long line. But good news, just as I got to the counter they brought out a fresh batch of cronuts."_

"Okay, now my mouth is watering."

_"My mouth waters every time I see you."_

"Well every time I see you my lips get wet and not the ones on my face."

_"Fuuuck. Baby, you can't be saying stuff like that when I'm in public."_

"Think of it as motivation for you to get back faster."

_"I'll be there in 30 minutes!"_

"I'll be waiting."

_He can feel the tightness in his pants grow at the sultry tone of her voice."Oh, dear God."_

She can hear him beginning to pick up his pace before he hangs up, making her laugh. Just as Kensi sits her phone on the table there's a knock at the door. She knows he's a fast walker but he's not that fast.

The brunette comes face to face with the pixie redhead who checked them in last night. They found out that she and her boyfriend Eric run the set of cabins for her parents who decide to move back to the states but didn't want to get rid of the business. "Hi, I just brought some more towels and wanted to check and make sure everything is good."

"Yes, it's amazing, Nell. Thank you." Kensi offers her a friendly smile, accepting the fluffy towels.

"Oh and I didn't get to tell you congratulations."

"Yes you did, last night."

"I wasn't talking about your marriage."

"Then what-" She freezes when she realizes what the other woman is implying.

Nell cringes when she sees the brunette's reaction. There you go again, Nell, opening your big mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry, you just have this glow and I noticed the way you place your hand on your abdomen like you're…I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine."

"I take it you didn't know."

"Things have been so crazy the past few weeks, I actually hadn't thought about it."

"Well if you need anything just let me know."

"Thank you." Kensi gives her a barely there smile before closing the door and walking back over to the bed. Her brow furrows as she continues to try and deny what may be going on inside her body. "I can't be pregnant…or…OH MY GOD!"

_30 minutes later_

Her attention turns from the snow falling outside the windows at the sound of the door creeping open. As soon as he steps in her eyes go wide, he's shivering and covered in snow. "Oh, my god, Marty." She gets up off the couch and all but runs over to her husband shedding him of his jacket and taking the bag of food out of his hand.

He can't stop his teeth from chattering as his body tries to adjust to the warm room. "Told you it'd only be 30 minutes."

"Baby, what happened?" Kensi cranks up the heat and walks over to the kitchen taking the boiling kettle of water and a mug, adding a few packets of hot chocolate mix.

She grabs the mug and then his arm quickly pulling him over to the couch and makes him sit before running over to their bed to grab the heavy blanket and comforter to warm her freezing husband up.

His body burrows into her warmth as he kicks his shoes off and cuddles into her. "Thank you."

"Of course." She places a kiss to the top of his head, pulling them back to lay on the couch.

It's a few minutes before she can finally work up the courage to tell him pretty shocking, but with the beautiful snow falling heavily outside, the fireplace crackling and their bodies clinging on to one another this is a pretty spectacular way to break some news. "So I have to tell you something."

His head rests against her chest, his eyes watching the millions of tiny white flakes fall from the sky. "Don't tell me you have another husband."

"No, you dork. You're my only husband." Her brow furrows as she thinks for a minute. "Actually there were some pretty wild college nights so-"

He playfully pinches her side, wanting to move on from this conversation before the green monster rears it ugly head.

"Anyway. About 30 minutes before you got here there was a knock at the door and it was Nell, she brought us some towels and then congratulated me and said that I was glowing."

"You're welcome."

"Not just that type of glowing, babe."

"What do you mean?"

"She said I had a newlywed glow, yes, but there was something else."

"What?"

"Lets just say I had to run across the street to the drug store for a certain item and when I used it it was positive."

He sits up just enough so that he can look into her eyes. "You mean-"

A weary smile crosses her face unsure how he'll take the news. They hadn't really talked about kids before. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"I know it's fast but-"

She's surprised when his eyes begin to water and he bites his lips trying to control his emotions. But the strain in his voice gives him away. "Are you kidding?!"

"No."

His lips crash into hers as he limbs wrap around her body, clinging to her. Places a quick peck to her lips before getting up and running over to the sliding glass door which confuses her until he steps out onto the balcony and yells at the top of his lungs. "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

She bites her lip as she watches the love of her life run back and forth across the wooden floor shouting for all of New Zealand to hear. But its only a few minutes before he's running back inside to find warmth and find his place right next to his wife whose spread out on the couch. Yeah, life's just full of surprises.


	18. Chapter 18: Epilogue

_A/N: Alright the last chapter is here! Thanks for sticking with me. Also, shoutout to Phnxgirl for helping me with the idea for this last chapter._

* * *

_6 years later_

Kensi feels his presence as soon as he's beside her. "Can you believe it?"

Taking a drag from his beer, he shakes his head in astonishment at the scene playing out before them. "I know, our 6 year old can shovel down cake just like you."

Her nose scrunches at her husband's mention of her eating habits and her fingers find his side pinching his love handle.

"Ow."

"Watch yourself mister." She turns finally looking at him, the love of her life and his adorable pouty face. "I meant that we now have a teenager in the house and Stevie starts kindergarten Monday." It feel like yesterday they were bringing the newest member of their family home from the hospital. Stephanie "Stevie" Marie Deeks, born June 14, 2015, full head of strawberry blonde hair and the greenest eyes you could ever imagine.

"Don't remind me." He gets a little sad as he watches their eldest laugh with her friends and then scold her little sister for bothering them. "Next thing we know they'll be off to college and then getting married and then-"

"Really not helping my emotional state right now, babe."

"I'm sorry."

She looks up at him with her big brown doe eyes. "I think you need to kiss it and make it better."

"You're the boss." A soft smile graces his lips as he leans in connecting his lips to her very welcoming soft lips, but just as soon as their lips meet they pull back trying to hold back their laughter at the scolding the birthday girl gives them.

"Ew, not in front of my friends." The young brunette rolls her eyes and ushers her friends to the pool getting as far away as she can.

"And so it begins."

Kensi laughs and takes hold of his arm as she looks over at their youngest daughter and yep, she's still eating cake. "At least we still have one kid that's not embarrassed of us, right, Stevie?"

The six year old takes a brief moment away from her chocolatey dessert to look at her parents, she nods shrugging. "I guess."

The couple turn towards one another and burst into laughter. At least they have each other. Just as soon as they catch their breath, Deeks takes a seat on the pool loungers and Kensi finder her place right next to him, squirming until her face is snuggled next to his, her breath now hot against his ear, her arm and leg slung over his body.

He can't help the shiver that runs through his body at the feel of her body pressed up against his. Marty Deeks is always one for snuggling with his wife but she usually doesn't like the PDA so much. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding."

"You mean hugging?"

"Did I stutter? This is my safe place. Now shut up and wrap your arms around me." She whispers against his ear, wrapping her arm and leg tighter around him not caring who's watching.

He huffs a laugh and pulls his arm out from between them, wrapping it around her shoulder as he brings her body closer into his and places a kiss to the top of her head. "We have a good life, don't we."

Kensi lets out a sigh of contentment. Seven years ago she would've never expected to fall so deeply in love with a man that it hurt her just by not being in the same room with him. But here they are now married with two great kids and curled up in each other's embrace. This is better than she could ever have dreamt of. "We have a great life."


End file.
